Love is Endless
by kimikoxkyoya1
Summary: For those you have read the old one I changed the whole thing sorry. Kyoya and Kimiko, the new character, are trying to keep their relationship while someone is trying to destroy it. Sorry its not a KyoyaxHaruhi. It is mixed with Clamp. Bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**One- Reunion**

It was a cold, windy, gray day at Ouran Academy. It was the end of summer and the start to a new school semester at Ouran. Haruhi was standing outside of the front entrance waiting for her cousin Kimiko. They were supposed to walk to school together today since it would be Kimiko's first day at Ouran, but she had to leave early since her president of the Host club, Tamaki Souh, called and post an emergency meeting this morning. It turned out that the president was just lonely since the vice president and his best friend, Kyoya Ohtori, was out of town for a week dealing with some of his father's clients in Kyoto. Kyoya would come to school today and so the president thought it would be great to close the club today and throw a welcome back party for Kyoya. Everyone thought that Tamaki was more of an idiot than ever to wake everyone up 6 o'clock in the morning and come to the school so early just to discuss that.

_**Flashback **_

__Haruhi came to the 3rd music room all tired from the phone call she received at 6 in the morning. She saw that everyone, except Kyoya, has already arrived ahead of her.

"So what is so important that you had to wake us up so early in the morning Tono?" asked Kaoru, the youngest twin in the club.

"Ya! I mean did you really wanted Hunny-senpai to hurt you that badly?" continued Hikaru, the eldest twin, looking at the swollen cheek that Tamaki got from the oldest yet shortest member of the host club.

"Well no and I apologized to Hunny-senpai already for waking him up so early! The reason for this visit is very important indeed. As you know that today is the day that Kyoya will return from Kyoto so…."

"Yes we know since you kept on yelling that he was coming home today yesterday during the club Tamaki-senpai. You will be seeing him in class, and you know that this is my cousin's first time coming here. I promised her that I will walk to school with her here if she gets lost, and now Kimiko will have to find the school by herself." Haruhi complained. Then after she was done nagging him the door was open and everyone thought it would be a teacher or someone who just got lost in this huge school, but it was Kyoya. Everyone in the room was shocked that the Demon Lord was here at the school at six, since he is usually at the school around seven.

"What are you guys doing here in the club so early?" asked Kyoya with a very tired expiration on his face.

"MON AMI! WELCOME BACK! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Tamaki. He ran to hug Kyoya but he just moved to the side for it was obvious that he was not in the mood for Tamaki's energetic energy right now, and made Tamaki hit the wall very hard.

"I am not in the mood for you dumb antics today you idiot." Kyoya said sighing and went to were the other hosts were at to see what was going on. Then Hunny went over to Kyoya while holding his Bun-Bun and asked him, "Kyo-chan what are you doing here so early? Aren't you supposed to be still sleeping?" being so innocent while asking him that.

_I guess Hunny-senpai is acting like that so he would not get on his bad side. _Haruhi thought as she was sat down near the window hoping to find her cousin arriving to school ok.

"Since today is the first day for Haruhi's cousin and according to the principle she will be in our class, and since I am the class rep I'm supposed to make sure that everything was in place in my absence. As usual though Ayame did a fine job while I was gone, so answer my question Tamaki, what did you do to have everyone come here so early?" replied Kyoya. Tamaki got up and told him that he was going to go through some party preparations for Kyoya's welcome home party. Kyoya just gave Tamaki a disapproving look that put Tamaki back to his corner.

"It is not that I am not happy that you guys were going to through that party for me it is just that we have a new student coming and I just got back and I am sure there is a lot of thinks I need to do for the club. I now that you guys are not doing very well with Tamaki doing everything around here." Kyoya said half lying and half telling the truth, trying to cheer up Tamaki so he would not be like that all day. He really does not care for parties as everyone knows, except for Tamaki. He went to a near by table placed his belongings there while the others were talking about anything until it was time for school to start. Then Tamaki went over to Kyoya and said, "Well I guess that does make sense, I am sorry Kyoya."

When he was done talking to Kyoya he joined the rest of the host club members and was nagging the twins for bothering Haruhi, according to his own odd imagination. She told him to stop harassing her and he went back to his corner. Everyone just ignored him and went back to their conversations.

Kyoya walked up to them and said to Haruhi, "Haruhi I believe your cousin will be here soon. Will you please go and wait for her outside of the entrance so she will feel comfortable when she arrives?"

"Yes your right senpai. I will be outside if you guys need me. I will see you in your class room Kyoya-senpai when she comes ok." She got up from the table were she was sitting at and left the room to go meet her cousin.

_**End of Flashback **_

**At the front gate**

Kimiko Fujioka finally arrived at the school at around 6:30 wearing a dark purple ribbon that went along very well in her long dark brown hair that went very well with the light yellow girl's uniform. She has also been accepted to Ouran as a scholarship student like one of Haruhi and her friend Kazuna. She wants to be a doctor or a nurse like her parents, who just recently died last week. Since that day she has been staying with Haruhi and her father at their apartment. Her parents were murdered by helping a woman who was being mugged by a big brute.

She saw Haruhi running to meet her at the gate and when she came up to her she said, "I am so sorry that I was not able to walk with you this morning Kimiko. So were you ok walking here? You did not get lost on the way here did you?" with one of her natural smiles.

"No I was able to find it ok. Oh and don't worry about not walking with me, I am pretty sure the meeting was very important for you to be awaken 6 in the morning Haruhi." She said with a very bright smile.

"Well it really was not important. I just can't believe that Tamaki-senpai would do a stupid stunt like that to discuss a party for the vice president of the club. He could have discussed it yesterday since there were no customers!" yelled Haruhi on their way to class 2A.

They were just talking about the host club and what they do. Haruhi said that she would take her to the club after school to meet everyone since today would be a day off again from the costumers. Kimiko told Haruhi that she would be delighted to meet the club members. When they entered the class room Kimiko noticed a boy sitting in the shadows reading and another boy with blond hair talking, or arguing with a girl with beautiful wavy hair. As they walked in the class room, the two students that were talking noticed them and the one with the wavy hair said, "Ah welcome Miss. Fujioka and Haruhi. I assume that you have received your schedule Miss. Fujioka from Haruhi? I am the vice rep Ayame Jonouchi"

"Yes, thank you, it is very nice to meet you Ayame!" Kimiko said shaking hands with her. Ayame was telling her a few things that she would need to now about the class room and her schedule.

When Kyoya heard that Haruhi's cousin was here, when he finally looked up from the book that he was reading to see what Haruhi's cousin looked like. When he saw her, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him so Kyoya got up from his chair and rushed over there to see if it was true.

"This is one of our class mates Tamaki Souh, and …"

"Kyoya?" Kimiko said being surprised to see him, and Kyoya was positive that his eyes were not playing tricks on him, Kimiko had the same look as he did, and as he looked around and notice that everyone in the room had a confused look on their faces. They were looking back and forth at them trying to see if what they heard was true, that Kimiko really did know Kyoya, that he knew another commoner like Haruhi.

"So it really is you Kimiko, it has been quiet awhile since we seen each other. So you are the new student here." He said with a very rare but true smile to her.

_I can't believe after all these years I finally get to see you again. This has better not be a dream or I will be very pissed._ Kyoya thought as they were talking to each other.

Tamaki was so surprised that Kyoya was smiling like that. _He has never smiled like that to a girl or to anyone at this school before! What could make her so different? What is their connection? _He thought with a shock look he just kept on looking back and forth at them. Tamaki is hoping that Kyoya would tell him about Kimiko later on. Maybe if he is lucky she would like to be part of their club since Kazuna is already part of their "family".

_Kyoya- senpai knows my cousin! I know he knows a lot of my life but never actually talks to one of my relatives except with my dad! What the hell is going on?_ Haruhi thought with the same look as Tamaki. _Don't tell me that Kimiko did something wrong for her to actually remember her. Kyoya senpai only remembers people if they were something to gain for his own good._

"Yes it really has been a long time. How are you and your family? Are they still well? I forgot that you went to Ouran elementary school so it would have made sense for you to come to the high school." Kimiko said feeling her face turning into a light shade of red while looking at the ground when she was finished.

"I have been fine as well as my family. I am sorry on what happened to your parents. So where are you living now?" Kyoya asked backed to his usual expression and his eyes covered by the glare of his glasses. Kimiko thought that was so cute about him, on how he was just so mysterious.

"Oh I have been living with Haruhi and Uncle Ranka, they were kind enough to let me stay with them." still red and looking at the ground. Then they heard something through the intercom;

Bing Bang Ring Rang

_Perfect timing, I can't think of anything else to say to him, but wait, were in the same class though. Oh no, I don't think I will be able to be in the same class with him. I am already nervous as it is. I don't think that this day could get any worse as it's already is. _Kimiko thought as she was looking up a bit to look at Kyoya's face. His eyes were still hidden by the glare of his glasses. The others were looking at them to see if they were about to say anything else. When no one talked after two minutes pass when the bell rang Kyoya said to Haruhi, "Ah that's the bell. You best be going Haruhi. You do not want to be late to class do you?"

"R-right. I will see guys at the club then. Kimiko is it alright if you go with them. They are the president and vice president of the club I was telling you." Haruhi was saying trying to go to class with out tripping on anything, still in shock by the news. Kimiko giggled a little by the way Haruhi was reacting that she actually knew someone from this school. Kimiko thought she would feel better if she knew someone at the school.

"Ok. That is if it is alright with you guys if I come with you guys to meet the other hosts. I would like to meet Haruhi's other friends." Kimiko asked, still shocked that her old friend, Kyoya is in her class.

"That would ok with us. Right, Kyoya? We are just going to hang out with each other going over the plans for tomorrow." Tamaki said to Kyoya. Tamaki had a look like he really wanted Kimiko to come with them. When she noticed his expression as she was wondering why.

"It's alright with me." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you very much." Kimiko said smiling and she waved bye to Haruhi. She was looking where her seat might be in the class. The teacher made her stand in front of the class to introduce her to the class. Then he told Kimiko to sit next to Kyoya. She was so surprise and happy that she would sit next to him. Her legs were very wobbly as a she made her way toward her seat. She kept looking down at her feet; she felt her face getting hot. When Kimiko looked up to see what Kyoya thought of her sitting next to him she notice that he did not seem to be pleased to sit next to her. He just had a disappointed look on his face.

_I guess he does not like me that much any more. It would make sense since it has been a long time since we seen each other. _Kimiko thought as she sat down in her desk. The teacher began the lesson and the rest of the day went on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- A New Member of the Host Club**

Later on in Class 1-A Haruhi seemed to be distracted during class. When the lesson was over and it was break time Kaoru was able to ask Haruhi, "Haruhi what's wrong? Did your cousin get lost or something?" while Kazuna was on his lap. Kazuna got off and went to Haruhi.

"Is it that time Haruhi?" whispered to her ear so the guys would not hear.

"Nnnno! It is nothing like that Kazuna!" Haruhi whispered back to Kazuna. She looked back up to Kazuna and they both walked to their seats and Haruhi told them, "Sigh. It is just that I found out that Kyoya-senpai has already met Kimiko. Somehow, somewhere they met in elementary school."

"That's odd; Kyoya-senpai doesn't seem the type to talk to commoners unless it was to get money from them or something. Did he have a greedy look or something to get more money from her?" asked Hikaru.

"No he did not seem that he have any of that. It is true that Kyoya-senpai would not talk to a commoner unless it was for his own benefit, all though he does have his moments." explained Haruhi. She began to walk to her seat when the teacher came in telling everyone to take their seats so they could begin class, they did not notice that the bell rang.

"I will tell you guys more about it later." Haruhi whispered when their teacher began the class.

It was after school and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kimiko were on their way to the club room. On the way Tamaki asked Kimiko, "So how did you like your first day at school Kimiko!" with so much excitement. Tamaki had a feeling that he would be able to finally get to know there connection when they reached the club room with everyone.

"Oh I liked it very much Souh!" Kimiko said with a bright smile that a parentally sent Tamaki to tears and started to hug her as tight as he does with Haruhi.

"You could just call me Tamaki Kimiko!" Tamaki squealed as he began to hold her tightly and spin her around.

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF HER? CAN'T YOU TELL SHE CAN'T BREATHE WHILE YOU HOLD HER LIKE THAT?" Kyoya yelled, for he could not stand Tamaki suffocating Kimiko like that. They both jumped when Kyoya yelled. Tamaki let go of her, being afraid what Kyoya might do to him if he did not.

Kimiko got a chance to catch her breath and turned to Kyoya with a weak smile saying, "Thank you very much Kyoya for helping me, but you did not need to yell at him. He was just showing is happiness by hugging me that's all." Kyoya calmed down and pushed up his glasses.

"Forgive me; I don't know what came over me. We should get going to the club room now." Kyoya said, and after that they continued to walk towards the club room. When they finally reached the club room and opened it to see everyone else has arrived.

"Hi Kyo-chan! Tama-chan! Is that Haruhi's cousin! So did you come to meet us!" Hunny said as he came running towards them holding his bunny.

_He must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka, judging by the description that Haruhi gave me; he has so much excitement in his little body. _Kimiko thought as Hunny got closer.

"Yes, I am Haruhi's cousin. I am Kimiko Fujioka. It is very nice to meet you Mitsukuni-senpai. You are just what I pictured from the description from what Haruhi has told me. You must be Takashi-senpai! I am right?" Kimiko asked as Mori came over to tell Hunny to settle down and just nodded to her question. The seniors told her to call them by their nicknames.

Then the twins came along with Kazuna to greet her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I am Hikaru Hitachiin. I am the eldest brother. That is Kaoru and his girlfriend Kazuna. We are in the same class as your cousin. So are you planning to become a lawyer as well? It just seems that all we get form our scholarship students are lawyers." Hikaru said

Kaoru said, "Not that is anything wrong with people being lawyers!" trying to take back up what his brother had said.

"Yes Kaoru is correct there is nothing wrong with those who want to be lawyers." Kazuna said in annoyance. Kazuna's dark brown eyes looked as if she was trying to burn ideas into his head of different kinds of threats in store for Hikaru.

"It is very nice to meet you Kimiko. I hope that we could be great friends." Kazuna said looking back at her with a very bright smile that seems like it would melt anyone's ice cold heart.

"Ya the five of us would have a blast together! You, Hikaru, Kazuna, Haruhi, and I would have loads of fun together!" Kaoru said

"No, I am studying to be a doctor or a nurse. It was what my parents were so I wanted to follow there footsteps so that is why I decided to come to Ouran High when they finally had room for me." Kimiko said carefully choosing the right words and molding those words hoping not to offend Kazuna in anyway. Kimiko wanted the three of them to know that she is not at Ouran for the knowledge, any school would have worked.

"That is why I choose Ouran as well. Kimiko was the one who suggested that I would go to Ouran High." Haruhi said while agreeing with Kimiko.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way. How about you tell us on how you and Kyoya met! I am sure all of us are dying to know! It will also be a great opportunity to get to know you as well Kimiko!" Tamaki said smiling so bright that could have any vampire find a very dark spot to stay alive. Mori and Hunny were shocked that Kimiko and Kyoya knew each other before coming here.

"That was your intention all along was it not Tamaki? You just wanted to others to hear so you would not feel like you were intruding in our business?" Kyoya said it like the vampire has found its own little heaven not worrying that no spot of sunlight would find its way to that room.

"Well I don't mind telling them, but Kyoya if you don't want to then we don't have to tell them." Kimiko said feeling sorry for Tamaki, who went to his corner to hide from the shame that Kyoya found out.

Kyoya sighed and said" If you want to tell them I don't care Kimiko either way. We first met at one of my families hospitals just doing our regular check ups to see if everything went smoothly. It was also bring your children to work day. So when my father and I went to check on the employees I saw Kimiko reading alone in one of the waiting room chairs. I went over there to see what she was reading."

_When I saw her I thought that she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Her eyes were the first thing that I notice first then her pretty voice that could have made me melts at that very spot. As an Ohtori I was not aloud to do such a thing. _

"Then he came up to me and we talked about a lot of things about medicals and how we had a lot in common about the medical field. Our parents called us to come and then Mr. Ohtori said that he will make sure that I would spend more time with Kyoya since my parents were the best doctors at the hospital that it would be an honor to have two great families to get to know each other. Then we got to see each other everyday after school. Then…" Kimiko trailed off for she can't remember why they had stopped seeing each other.

Kyoya remember exactly what happened next, he stepped next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Then we had to stop seeing each other because when we both entered middle school our parents thought it would be good to stop seeing each other so we could start studying more at school, and to be able to succeed our dreams." Kyoya finished with a tone that could bring spring to winter.

"So are her parents still working at the hospital Mon Ami? If so why have not started talking to them?" Tamaki asked to see what else he could get out of them. The others and Tamaki could tell that Kyoya loved her, but they did not know it yet.

"No they are not since they were murdered last week." Kimiko said as tears started to form from her eyes. Kyoya went over to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Kimiko, you know that they died with no regrets right?" Kyoya said trying to make Kimiko feel better.

"Thank you Kyoya for reminding me. Sorry I did not mean to cry like that in front of you guys. When they died and I started living with Haruhi and Uncle Ranka." Kimiko said blushing in different shades of red.

_She looked awfully cute, the way she would get all embarrassed so easily. I wanted to laugh but that would not look well. I notice she was blushing when I wiped her tears away and with that I started to get closer to her. For some reason I had this feeling inside me that wanted to get closer to her and kiss her right then and there._

"Sorry I forgot about that Kimiko" Tamaki apologized to her and told her to sit on one of the couches to make feel more relaxed and motioned Kaoru to get some tea for her. Kyoya sat next to her to try and make her feel right at home. Once he sat down Kyoya notice that Hunny was coming over.

"Kimi-chan so you live with Haru-chan now? That is so cool that you do! Would like some cake Kimi-chan! We have chocolate, strawberry, and mango cake today! Do you want to hold my Bun-Bun to make you feel better?" Hunny said going around so fast that it seemed like he was making Kimiko dizzy, and she was just laughing like the others. She was so surprise that the oldest member of the club is so small with so much energy. Hunny was spinning with his bunny while holding a strawberry cake. Mori tried to take it from him or at least tried to tell Hunny to calm down but lost his balance and he let go Bun-Bun that flew on to Kimiko's lap.

"Bun-Bun!" Hunny yelled across the room carrying the strawberry cake to the table. Kimiko just got up with his bunny with one hand and with the other one she just took the cake off his hands, grabbed her hanker shift out of her pocket and wiped Hunny's hands, that had icing from the cake, and gave back his bunny.

"Please be more careful Hunny-senpai" she said like a mother would tell her toddlers that were playing rough with their toys, when she did that Kyoya felt like he wanted to go over to her pick her up and kiss her.

_Wait! Why do I feel this way? I don't even know if she feels the same way with me! So why do I feel like I want to kiss her so badly?_

"Thanks for catching my bunny Kimi-chan!" Kyoya heard Hunny from the other side of the music room. Later he saw Kaoru coming up behind the two of them with the tea set in his hands. As Kimiko was standing up Hunny did not see Kaoru behind her and he jumped up to hug her, but as he did Kimiko lost her balance, Kyoya got up to try and catch her but it was a bit too late. She crashed into Kaoru and broke the tea set.

"I am so sorry Kaoru! Are you ok! The shattered pieces did not get you did it?" Kimiko said as she tried to get up and help the two boys.

_She really does sound like a mom already. It seems a bit weird, but I guess it is only natural since she was raised like that. If I remember correctly she had to take care most of her younger cousins._

The others came to help them as well as Haruhi got a broom and dust pan to clean up the glass while Kazuna got a rag to clean up the spilled tea.

_It seems so familiar. It seems like when ever we invite a new scholarship student we keep breaking things. Note to self, never show the Host Club to future scholarship students. _Haruhi thought as she was cleaning up the broken pieces.

"Well their goes one of the tea sets. Kaoru what were you thinking we were going to use that tea set to start off our next theme tomorrow! Since it is broken we would need to order a new one. Kimiko I am sorry but since it was you who broke it I am afraid that you have to pay us back by working here like those two." Tamaki said pointed to the two girls who were cleaning up the mess with some of the boys, with a changed in attitude.

"Tama-chan it was my fault not Kimi-chan! Why do you need to" Hunny was stop when Tamaki covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! Please senpai I don't think she would like to join the club but since she bumped into Kaoru and broke the tea set, she will have more time to spend with Kyoya. This might be their chance to get together like old times right! We all notice that they like each other but they are just too stubborn to tell each other. Get it?" Tamaki whispered his plan to Hunny, so he would get it and tell the others.

"I'm sorry Kimiko. It seems that you would need to work with Kazuna to pay it off. The way you would pay it off is if you are able to get a certain number of people to come and ask for you. You will be a hostess along with Kazuna, but so far the costumers just want the host club members to do the work, so it will be hard for you to work it off. It would be simpler to pay it off just being a maid here or something like that. I tried explaining that to Tamaki but he will not listen to reason anymore. If you like since it really was not your fault I could pay it for you so you don't have to work here." Kyoya said.

_It would not be fair to the others but it really was not her fault. I know for a fact that Kimiko doesn't like me like that. She is probably blushing because she is just embarrassed by all of this._

Everyone was surprise that Kyoya was trying to bail Kimiko out.

"No thank you Kyoya, I really do appreciate the offer but I was going to ask if I could some how be in the Host club to spend more time with everyone." she said trying not to blush.

_The truth is all I really want is to spend more time with __**you**__. This will be just like old times. Please don't try and make me change my mind Kyoya. Just say fine or something!_

"Very well if you want to then fine, Kazuna will tell you what to do and show you how things run for tomorrow." Kyoya said pretending not care.

_Good she is going to do this. That will give me time to form a plan to tell her how I feel and with father not knowing. He wants me to marry Haruhi, but if I tell him that she already love someone else he might let it go. I need to see if he remembers Kimiko and maybe just maybe he will let me marry her instead of Haruhi. Kimiko I just hope you are ready for the future for it is already messed up now that you are in here. I promise I would protect you always, even if you are not mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- The Arrangement**

**Ohtori Mansion**

"Father, do you remember the Fujiokas that worked in your hospital that is near the school?" Kyoya asked Yoshio Ohtori during dinner. He was sitting just three seats away from his father while his two brothers were sitting across from him and sitting right next to their father.

"Why do you bring that up Kyoya? Of course I remember them. They were the top employees there, if I remember **correctly** they had a daughter right? You two used to play together when ever I took you with me. Why do you ask Kyoya?" Yoshio asked him while his two brothers just left the room, for they must have known that their father would want some time alone to speak to Kyoya.

"Well you see their daughter, Kimiko, is at Ouran now. She is in my class as well in the club"

"So more commoners are coming to Ouran and breaking things .She is in your class. That will be a problem in deed. She needs to be first with the entire test. Then that means if she is first, and you are usually first in your class, she will be expelled right?"

"Yes, but the principle said that it will be alright if she came second since he thought it would be tough to be beat me in the class. I brought her up because I notice that Haruhi the one you want me to marry…" Kyoya stop to see if he was still listening. His father motioned him to continue. "Well it seems that she already loves someone else and if I try to have her marry me she would not go through with it very well."

"You wish for me to change it to Kimiko am I right Kyoya? Very well, I think she would be a better wife then you than Haruhi. Also we were hoping that she would be your wife when you two were kids." Kyoya was shocked that father did not yell or try to argue the matter further like he usually does.

"Thank you for understanding. Good night." Kyoya left the room and headed to his room and turned on his laptop and started to plan for tomorrow's club activity. While he was doing the arrangements he was also thinking on how to tell Kimiko how he felt.

_Let's see how I will do this. I know that Tamaki and Haruhi love each other but they are just too stupid to tell that they are in love. I now know that Kimiko loves me since she was so shy around me and not with anyone else. I cannot believe that I did not realize it before. I could probably tell her after school before we head towards the club. No it has to be very memorable, that is what all girls want right? If someone that they love loves them back they want it to be romantic. Sigh. I can't do this it is just not like me to think like Tamaki._

**Knock. Knock**

"Yes? Come in."

"Kyoya what are you doing up so late at night? I thought you would be in bed by now? Is father making you study more? I heard that he was talking to you after dinner. Is anything wrong?" asked Fuyumi coming in to check up on him, as she always does. Kyoya really doesn't mind but he wants her to stop treating him like a five year old.

"If that is all you came here then please leave I need to concentrate on this sis." 

"What are you do- Oh! This is such a joyous day for me! My little brother is in love!" she rushed over to him and gave Kyoya a big hug, a very tight hug.

"Who is the lucky girl? Is it that girl in the host club that is dressing up as a boy? Haruhi, was it not? Well tell me I want to know!"

"No it is not Haruhi. It is her cousin Kimiko. You met her couple of times when we were little. I was in elementary school when father sometimes takes us to that hospital the main one. He wants me to be engage to her by my birthday this year."

"That does not give her much time to actually love you. You are not going to force her to love or marry you to inherit the family's business are you?"

"No I know she already loves me but she does not know that I love her back, since an Ohtori are not aloud to show emotion in front of people. That is why I am trying to think of away to tell her. But I don't know if she is the type of girl who wants it to be one of those fairytale confessions. If she is then I will be forever doomed."

"Well since she is a childhood friend then you should know what she likes, right? If you need help let me know ok Kyoya"

"Thank you Fuyumi for the offer, but I think I know away now. Good night"

"Ok I hope it come out well. Good night"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-The Confession**

**Middle of November and everyone in the Club room and very busy**

"Since when did we have male guest coming to the host club? I thought it was only girls? Why do we all of a sudden get so many male costumers?" Kazuna asked Kaoru.

"Good question. I am wondering the same thing. They look like they are all from the second year classes and the third years as well. What do they want from here?"

"Don't you mean _**who **_they want not what? This is a club for people to talk to someone not what sweetie."

"Ha ha. You're right Kazuna. Who are they here to see anyway? No one is new except Kimiko-senpai. Oh, that's why. They are here to see Kimiko-senpai in a maid's outfit I think." They looked at Kimiko who was serving tea to some of the male guess.

"That does make sense. Why did Tamaki-senpai make us wear maid outfit anyway today. It does not match today's theme!" Kazuna was wearing a light green maid's outfit that went above her knees and the edges had frilly white trimmings with a white apron.

The theme was a safari adventure. Everyone dressed up as safari guides and turned the music room to a jungle. Kimiko was quiet surprise to see how they were able to do it in the first place. Kimiko walked over to see what the waiting costumers wanted to drink.

They were near Tamaki when she heard him saying to one of the costumers, "My dear princess I will protect you from the fierce creators that are in the jungle that are hungry for you, beautiful girls like yourself. But I think that I will not be able to keep that promise for I fear that I will be come one of those fierce creators." Tamaki said to go with the theme to one of the customers. All the girls were swaying over the line that they all fainted.

"Hi welcome to the host club would you like something to drink while you wait for your turn with the hosts miss?" Kimiko asked while wearing a dark purple maid's outfit. The maid's outfit just went right above her knees. The edges had frilly white trimmings and a white apron.

"Kimiko is very popular with the gust today huh Haruhi?" Hikaru said to Haruhi, since no one requested either of them.

"Ya your right Hikaru, I never knew that she would bring so many guests here. This is the first time I have seen this place so crowded before especially with boys in here as well."

"How do you think Kyoya-senpai is taking it? He was pretty much ready to punch Tono in the face to have her and Kazuna wear that in front of everyone."

"Ya, Kyoya-senpai did look like he was about to kill Tamaki-senpai. It still feels odd that the Shadow King would fall in love with my cousin. That means that he will have more connections with my life more then ever. He will probably find some information from her to blackmail me or something."

"Oh Look Haruhi! There goes Kyoya-senpai now. It looks like he is going to punch that guy for flirting with your cousin. This should be good." Hikaru was enjoying this, but Haruhi knew it would only mean trouble. She knows that if it is Kyoya handling it she just knows that it will end badly.

Haruhi turned to face Hikaru and asked him, "Don't you think we should go over there and help Hikaru?" He looked at her with concerned that made her feel like she was crazy to try and stop it.

He just laughed and said, "Ya ok. Let's go." They were walking over there but then they stop when Kyoya was already over there. They were still close to hear what was going on.

"Excuse me for intruding on your conversation but I need you to leave, for you are distracting our new helper from her work." Kyoya started of with fury burning in his eyes when he saw another boy flirting and harassing Kimiko. The boy was about the same height as Tamaki, long brown hair that was always tied in a ponytail, and he had emerald green eyes.

_That guy is Ranmaru Yue from class 2B. He has some nerve to come to the Host club to see Kimiko in the maid's outfit. I know Kyoya-senpai is seriously going to kill Tamaki-senpai for making the girls wear such short outfits. He should have known that it would bring perverted boys here! _Haruhi thought while watching the fight.

"Right, so sorry!" The boy had the voice of Jack from Titanic and he, left for he knows the Ohtori's family is very powerful and they have the private police forces, maybe or it could be that Kyoya was giving off his evil aura to him.

"Thanks so much for that Kyoya. I kept on telling him to leave but he just kept bothering me. I was about to get help from Mori-senpai or Hunny-senpai since they were closets ones near me!" Kimiko said trying to smile at Kyoya.

_Damn. She knows I can't scold her when she smiles like that. She is just like me; she uses her abilities to get what she wants. She is so lucky that I love her natural smiles._

"No problems Kimiko just try to be more careful next time please." Kyoya said trying not to blush or show affection.

_I would need to call my private police force and tell them to make sure to get that boy for harassing Kimiko. Now all I need to do is try and tell her how I feel without the other knowing. I could just ask her to stay but then Haruhi might just try and listen to our conversation. I would just try and tell her when we are alone._

**The Host Club is now closed for the day.**

Everyone got back into their regular clothes and had left. Kyoya was the only one left; he likes to make sure everything is where it should be, and to have everything ready for tomorrow, and was making sure that everything was in place. As he was about to leave he notices a little dark purple notebook on the table. It was Kimiko's notebook that she used for recording her daily routine like Kyoya usually do. She got that idea from him when she was little. Kyoya skimmed through it and notice that it has his name almost on every page of her notebook.

_This just maybe the chance I have been waiting for. I do have the right to go to Haruhi's apartment and give this to Kimiko. Knowing her she would invite me to dinner since today Ranka is working very late again tonight this really is a good day for me._

**Fujioka's apartment, around 8:00 o'clock.**

"Haruhi could you taste this for me please, I want to make sure that it is not too bland."

"Sure Kimiko. Hmm, it is quite tasty in fact. You said that your mom made this by herself?"

"Yep, she was never very well with cooking from cook books or even with her own recipes. So she just makes anything that we got, and it always tasted so good. I would always write down what and how much she puts every time she would cook. If she is too sick or busy and my father would be at work everyday so he never got a chance to cook unless it was vacation or a holiday, but that was just often, then I would have mom's recipes and I would just make it. They said that it would taste better if I didn't follow the recipe. So I tried to add a few thinks myself and they said that it tasted much better than the last one. That made me very happy."

"So what is the name of this dish Kimiko?"

"I don't know. Mom never named her dishes. She would just say 'You know the one with lots of veggies and garlic' It always made father and I laugh every time we try and guest the dish." Kimiko started to laugh at the memory, and started to feel her eyes getting warm.

Then they heard the doorbell rang, Kimiko hold back her tears and freshen up a bit and said, "I'll get it Haruhi. The dish just needs to be in the pot for one more minute then could you put it in that dish for me please?"

Haruhi nodded and she made her way to answer the door. She made sure that there was nothing on her long-sleeved green sweatshirt or her tan skirt and tan leggings. As she opened the door her eyes were wide to see Kyoya at the door.

"Sorry for coming unannounced but I believe this is yours? You left it on the table at the club. I thought you would be looking for it and I did not want you to panic over it." Kyoya seemed so calm but said it so clear and fast as if he was giving a presentation for a very important meeting or he rehearsed it.

"Thank you very much Kyoya. I am sorry that you had to come all this way here to gives this to me I know that your house is very far from here." Then Kimiko heard Kyoya's stomach growl.

"Sorry I did not have a chance to eat yet." Kyoya said trying not to sound too embarrassed. She was able to let out a small giggle and notice that Haruhi staring at Kyoya and her.

"Hello Haruhi, sorry to drop by all of a sudden, I just came to drop off Kimiko's notebook. Well I will not keep you from eating dinner. So have good evening ladies and I will see you tomorrow." He bowed and turned on his heel and started to walk until Kimiko's shaken, sweaty hand grabbed his sleeve. She knew that he was able to hear her very low, stuttering, little voice trying to reach his ears to tell him not to go.

"Wait for a moment please. Haruhi is it ok if Kyoya stay since it will be very late when he gets home and eats dinner, and he is already here. I did make too much so…"

"It is ok Kimiko; Kyoya-senpai would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Haruhi knew that Kimiko really wanted to have dinner with Kyoya and wanted the two of them to get together.

_I want you to be truly happy again cousin. I am sure Kyoya-senpai will help you find that happiness that you deserve. It is very obvious that you love Kyoya-senpai Kimiko. I will try and help you out as best as I can. I will need to keep an eye on senpai to make sure that he would not do anything wrong to her if they do go out._

"Thank you very much. If you ladies really want me to stay then I would be delighted to have dinner with you ladies and 'Ranka'."

"Well Uncle Ranka is not here tonight. He is on a business trip." Kimiko said as she was setting the table, Kyoya in took of his shoes, still wearing his school uniform.

They set the food on the table and sat on the cushions. Haruhi made sure that Kimiko sat next to Kyoya while she was sitting across form them. There was an awkward silence until Kyoya broke the ice.

"This is quiet good, it tastes very familiar. Did you make this dish Haruhi?"

"No Kimiko did. It was one of her mom's recipes."

"Yes, but I added a few more spices and other ingredients in the dish. I believe that you and your family came to our house for dinner one time and my mom made this dish. Maybe that is why it seems familiar to you Kyoya" Kimiko said as she was blushing to a very dark tomato color. Haruhi notice that Kyoya was looking at her with love in his eyes. Seeing this side of Kyoya, the "Shadow King", is something that she had never seen before.

_Is it because Kyoya-senpai really does love my cousin that much? That is hard to believe that the shadow king would actually fall in love with someone. Let's see how this night would be like, I need to find away for him to stay the night so he could tell her how he feels or the other way around._

"Ah that is right. I forgot that was the first time I tasted your mom's dish. This very good Kimiko, you are quiet a great cook."

"Thank you, I am glad that you like it. You don't think it is too bland or did I put too much of something?"

"No, no, it is just perfect." They locked their eyes on each other and they were in their own little world until Haruhi broke the moment.

"Oh! Kyoya-senpai it is already 11:00P.M., under age adults are not aloud to be out on the road past 11. But you have your car outside still don't you?" Haruhi was hoping that he got the hint that she was trying to help, very badly though. Kyoya was smart enough to get the hint.

"Actually no, I lost track of time that I forgot that my driver always go home at 10 o'clock sharp and does not come to get me to school until 7. Everyone at the mansion is asleep and I told my father that I was coming to your house to drop off the notebook, but since I am not home I am sure that he knew that I stayed for dinner. Sigh, it looks like I have to spend the night here. Is that ok with you Haruhi? I could take you guys to school in my car tomorrow as an apology for troubling you like this." Kyoya looked at Haruhi in a manipulated way.

_Wow, that was a pretty good lie. It seemed like that actually happens with his driver. I just hope Kimiko does not make senpai change his mind. _Haruhi looked at her cousin to see what her reaction would be and stopped eating and seemed completely frozen.

"No it would not be a problem since my dad would not be back until tomorrow afternoon from his business trip. You could sleep on the couch and Kimiko and I will sleep in my room."

"Haruhi, your father took his futon remember, and we both can't sleep in your futon. There would not be enough room for me to place my sleeping bag. I will just sleep on the floor on the other side of the table from the coach. If it is ok with you Kyoya if we share same the room." Haruhi could tell by that that Kimiko wants to sleep in the same room as him. Haruhi could not believe that she thought that Kimiko was an innocent girl, but guessed that the quiet ones really do have a wild side to them.

"Yes it will be ok with me. Well we better get to bed if we want to wake up early tomorrow." Kyoya said as he was looking away from Kimiko. Haruhi saw that he was a bit embarrassed with everything and wished that she could take a picture of this since it is very rare to see Kyoya showing emotion.

"Here Kyoya-senpai a blanket and pillow, would like to borrow a shirt from my father and pants for you to sleep in?"

"No it is ok. I slept like this many time for studying to late at home. I am sure I will be ok now."

"Ok then. Good night Kimiko, Senpai. See you guys in the morning." Haruhi left them and got ready for bed like everyone else.

"Good night Haruhi! Good night Kyoya." she said blushing since she would be sleeping in the same room as Kyoya.

"Good night Kimiko, oh wait. I need to tell you something it is very important, well it is actually asking then telling." Kyoya was sweating and stuttering a little but not too much for Kimiko to notice. He was clenching his fist so tight that the blood circulation started to stop until he finally loosens the grip. He began to twiddle his fingers around as he tries to find the correct words to tell Kimiko how he felt.

_Damn it all. I thought that this would be easier if we were alone but it just made things even difficult. Please be able to understand on how I feel Kimiko. This is really going to be tough for me to tell you how I feel about you._

"Well I wanted to tell you that I really…I really. Sigh. I really enjoyed the dish that you made tonight. You really are starting to become a great cook."

_Damn it. I just could not say it. I do not know why it is so hard to say it. I just need to relax and try again._

Kimiko just looked at the floor and thanked Kyoya for the complement. As she was about to get into her sleeping bag Kyoya grabbed her arm. Kimiko jumped and looked straight into his beautiful, dark gray eyes.

It was a full moon that night and the blinds were slightly open. The moon's candle light being seeped through and the light were over Kyoya's face. Kimiko thought it brought out Kyoya's beautiful eyes out. It made the moment more romantic when Kyoya said, "Also I… I love you. I love you very much Kimiko. I loved you ever since I met you."

Kimiko just started at him, turning into a darker shade of red that she was earlier at dinner, and was thinking _Kyoya said he loved me and he is telling the truth and I am just gawking at him like a complete retard! I need to say something before he gets the wrong idea. I need to tell him that I love him too._

Without thinking Kimiko was just so happy that she got off her feet and kissed Kyoya to show him that she loved him as well. Kyoya's eyes were wide and he felt like the whole world was spinning. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He held her in his arms and had her sit on his lap. Kyoya tried to force his way in her mouth with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Kimiko granted his wish and deepened their kiss with so much feeling. They braked away to breath.

"Wow." Kimiko said when they were catching there breathes.

"Shall I take that as a compliant Kimiko?" said Kyoya laughing on how Kimiko reacted after they kissed. Then he notice that her face started to turn to a very bright raspberry color. Kyoya kissed her on the cheek and hugged her to let her know that this is really and not a dream, and to make sure that he was not dreaming either.

"So this really is not a dream it is really. I guess that would explain your behavior today at the host club. You were never great at trying to hide your true feelings. How will your father take it that you are dating a commoner? I am sure he would want you to marry someone that could not support you in the family's business."

"Do not worry about it, it is ok. I will deal with it not you. I will be here for you and I promise that I will protect you no matter where you are. I will never let you get hurt Kimiko that is how much I love."

"Why do you love me Kyoya?" She had this sad look on her face that could make any guy do what she wanted just to make her happy.

"Hm, that is very simple Kimiko, you are funny, cute, smart, and great at household chores and you are just so perfect. You are indeed my match. So why do you love me Kimiko, since you brought up this subject to the matter."

"Well I think that you are so handsome especially without your glasses, smart, passionate, and perfect in my eyes Kyoya."

"Well I guess we are both perfect, so this makes us the perfect couple." They both kissed one last time before they went to their beds to go to sleep. Then Kyoya was awakening by one of the springs from the couch. It had ripped the couch and poked him on his back. Kimiko said that he could lay down with her on the ground if he would not mind sleeping on the ground. He did not have second thoughts or regrets, he was happy that he could sleep next to his new girlfriend, as Kimiko was to sleep next her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Normal Day**

Haruhi was in her pajamas and was spying on Kyoya and Kimiko through a small creak of her sliding door. She noticed that Kyoya and Kimiko were so nervous of their conversation that they did not notice that she was spying them.

_Well at least she knows that Kyoya senpai likes Kimiko's cooking but he has to tell her how he feels before it is too late. She might give up on him and just falls for someone else or before someone tells her that he loves her. She is too nice to let them down flat; she would only do that if she actually has someone for a boyfriend already. Wait a minute…Yes! They kissed, that means the two stubborn mules are now going out. Ok. Tomorrow during breakfast I will just see if they would tell me or not. I just need to act like I did not see that. Well off to bed I guess. _

As she was about to fall asleep she over heard Kimiko telling Kyoya to lay down with her since the spring is out. Haruhi immediately jumped out of her futon and went towards the door again and saw them lying down. Kimiko was lying on Kyoya's chest as a pillow while Kyoya just wrapped Kimiko in his arms like he was protecting her. They fell asleep both with smiles on their faces. As soon as she was positive that they were asleep she went through her drawers to get her camera and she creep up towards them and took a picture of the two of them.

_They look so cute together. I can't wait to show the other Host club members._

The next day Kimiko was already dressed and was making breakfast while Kyoya was just waking up. He got up and walked towards the kitchen and sat at the table with his hair all messy, his shirt was all messy as well, and tie very crooked. Kimiko thought that he looked very cute and she wanted to laugh but since he is not a morning person she do not want him to hate her already.

"Morning Kyoya, I made you some coffee. Don't worry it is not instant. I know you have problems waking up early so I went to the store this morning to get some coffee. I would figure that you would not like the instant so I got the other kind of coffee for you. You drink it black right?" Kimiko said it all nice low, slow and kind so she would not bug Kyoya. Kimiko is also blood type AB so she knows how he feels in the morning.

It is easier for her because if she was in a bad mood all she would need is a cup of tea with no milk and no sugar to get back to normal.

Kyoya just nodded at her with a face that would usually make the other host club members hide, but she just thought it was just cute. After a couple of sips of his coffee Kyoya was back to his normal self, he looked up and just smiled at her. Kimiko could not help but smile back at him.

"Thanks for the coffee, how did you know that this was my favorite flavor Kimiko?"

"That was easy because that was the only one that was not so sweet."

"Well thank you again. Sorry you had to go to the store and get the expensive kind to please my taste. What are we have breakfast?"

"I thought that we would have bread, rice, fruit, miso soup, and grilled fish. Unless you want me to make something else, what ever it is I could make it for you guys."

"Ha ha ha! You act like you are already married to me by the way that you act Kimiko. That is just find, if it was made by you then anything is fine by me. How do you get up so early and have so much energy for a blood type AB?"

"Don't laugh like that Kyoya it is not nice, and so what if I act like a housewife already. I will be one soon so I might as well practice taking the chores now right? I just take some tea and I am not in a bad mood and it just gives my energy that I would need for the day. Kyoya you really are not a morning person are you. Your shirt and tie is all messed up. Even though I took it off to iron it and your tie is a bit crooked. Here let me help you."

Then Kimiko notice that Haruhi came to the kitchen already dressed, and saw that she was fixing Kyoya's shirt and tie. Kimiko pretend not to notice so it would not be too awkward, especially this early in the morning.

"Morning guys, did you two sleep well in the same room ok. Wow! What did you guys to the couch?"

"Your couch is old Haruhi, you need to replace it. It poked me in the middle of the night and I had to wake up your cousin and asked her to find me a new place to sleep because I refused to sleep on the floor."

"You could have put tape over it and still sleep ok, or you could have slept with Kimiko with a mat or something, it would not be the floor."

"I would not be able to sleep someone how makes so much nos-ow! I was just kidding!" Kimiko knew what Kyoya was about to say, and just pinched him on the arm. They just ate their breakfast and got ready for their day at school.

**Class 1A**

"So are they really going out Haruhi or are you making it up?" Kazuna whispered to Haruhi, while taking notes during Math class. They were trying not to get caught by their teacher.

"Yes they are going out. I have a cool picture to prove it as well. They were sleeping together last night and this morning they looked like husband and wife having breakfast. Kimiko was fixing Kyoya-senpai's tie and shirt, and made him coffee, not instant though. I guess she went to the store early this morning."

"Aww, I think it's sweet on how they are acting like that Haruhi, because you don't see most couple like that." She elbowed Kaoru who was sitting next to her.

"Ow! What was that for cupcake? I want to see the picture after math Haruhi." Kaoru said as was rubbing is arm were Kazuna hit.

"Well that was for not actually showing how much you love me like Kimiko-senpai and Kyoya-senpai do. It feels like you don't actually love me that much. Also please do not call me cupcake again or any odd nicknames please Kaoru."

"Ya me too, I want to see the two senpais sleeping together." Hikaru said on the left side of Haruhi. All of them sat next to each other in all of their classes.

"Fine, just stop talking or we will all get in trouble got it!"

"! MY STOMACH IS HURTING! WE SHOULD DEFIANTLY USE THIS TO BLACKMAIL KYOYA-SENPAI! THIS WILL STOP HIM FOR BEING SO MEAN TO US!" Hikaru said still laughing his head off when he saw the picture. It was lunch time; they were the only ones in the class room.

"Don't laugh I think it is sweet on how Kyoya-senpai is sleeping with Kimiko-senpai like that. I may need to ask Kyoya-senpai to teach Kaoru how to be a good boyfriend." Kazuna saying trying to make Kaoru feel guilty, for when Kazuna gets all mad it works, but it failed when Kaoru finally got a chance to see the picture he started laughing like his twin.

"Sigh men. They will never grow up will the Haruhi?"

"Good question Kazuna. I would like to know as well."

**Host Club is Close for Business Today due to Important Meeting.**

"Tamaki why you closed the host club, there is no important meeting." Kyoya said as he walked into the club room. Kimiko came in later, after doing an errand for the English teacher. She stood behind Kyoya wondering why they closed the club today.

"Well Mon Ami, it seems like we have a lot of test coming up and I didn't feel like entertaining any guess." Tamaki was taking a sip of tea while getting back to his English paper.

"Tamaki, our tests are not due for another two months! So tell me the real reason!" Kyoya said as he was heading to the nearest table with Kimiko and they both sat down next to each other waiting to hear Tamaki's answer. Then Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Tamaki out of the crowed to tell him about the picture that Haruhi took..

"Hey Tono check this picture out that Haruhi got last night." Hikaru started

"Ya this will blow your head away!" Kaoru finished. When they showed Tamaki the picture of Kimiko-senpai and Kyoya-senpai sleeping together, his reaction was exactly like what they pictured. Tamaki stood there all zoned out. He was lost in words and in thoughts. His eyes were burned out of his skull, numb from head to toe and just spaced out like he did when Bossa Nova found out that Haruhi was a girl.

"Hahahhahahahahahah! THAT WAS BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD RIGHT KAORU!"

"RIGHT HIKARU I THOUGHT SO AS WELL!" They were both laughing and making fun of Tamaki for over reacting. Then when Tamaki got back to normal, being a normal idiot, and went to the group getting ready to scold the both of them. The boys both looked at each other and were hoping that they would be able to stop him before Kimiko-senpai thinks of a plan to kill us, or worse Kyoya-senpai

As Tamaki was getting closer the twins ran to stop him but it was too late. "DID YOU GUYS REALLY SLEEP TOGETHER LIKE THIS!" he showed the couple the camera and both were dropping their jaws.

"Tamaki were did were did you get this picture?" Kyoya asked knowing the answer though. He looked at Haruhi the way he did to that cashier at the regional products exhibition at the department store, and Kimiko just looked at her with a sad look on her face.

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW! DID YOU REALLY SLEEP WITH OUR DAUGHTER MOTHER!" Tamaki was still rampaging on about it so much that Kimiko just sent him across the room with her fist.

"Tamaki you are being too loud and jumping into conclusions. Kyoya spent the night at our place and after giving me back my notebook and staying for dinner. There was not that much room in the living room for both of us to sleep in since Uncle Ranka and Haruhi share the same room. Kyoya slept on the couch and it broke. I told him that he could come lay down on my futon and we fell asleep next to each other. That was all and nothing else happened." Kimiko said still mad at Tamaki for yelling so loudly.

"Kimi-chan is so strong, how did you do that? You did tell us that you are great with combat." Hunny said while tending to Tamaki's pain. The others looked at her in surprise that she really did that.

"I don't know really, I was just really mad on how Tamaki was just jumping to conclusions and my body went on neutral I guess. I did not even realize that I punched him. I am sorry Tamaki are you ok?" Kimiko went to him and see how badly she punched him. The punched he in the face and it was not that bad. It just looked like a mere slap.

"Well he know to stay on her good side now don't we guys" Kazuna said as she was getting the first aid kit for Tamaki. They went on talking about something else and ignoring Tamaki for most of the rest of the day. They all left the school weary after dealing with Tamaki thought the "club meeting".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Nightmare**

When Kyoya dropped off Haruhi and Kimiko the girls at dinner with Ranka and Kimiko went to bed early. When Kimiko got to bed she kept on tossing and turning on the futon that they bought her, for they moved to a bigger room, which is just next door from the old apartment. Ranka thought it was time to get a bigger apartment since their family kept on getting bigger. Kimiko felt bad but told them since that they were doing this because of her she promised them that she would pay most of the rent for them. But Ranka would not hear of it, he said that she will be able to pay off the room and board by doing the house work. Then Haruhi and Kimiko were just trying to talk him out of it, but it seemed like he planning this from the begging before Kimiko started living with them.

Around 10o'clock Kimiko finally went back to sleep. When she woke up this morning she was covered in sweat and was panting very heavily. She had the most terrible nightmare. Kimiko shook the thought out of her head and looked at her alarm clock to see what time she woke up. It was almost 5, Kimiko tried to go back to sleep, but sadly she could not so Kimiko just got dress went out of her room, went to the fridge to see what she would make for breakfast. She notice that there was not that much produce to make something so she went back to her room opened up a drawer to get a jacket and her wallet. She wrote a note incase someone else decide to wake up as well to let them know that she was going to the store to get some things for breakfast. About 10 minutes later Kimiko got home and found out that they were still asleep, threw away the note and started to make breakfast. Later on everyone got ready for the day and Haruhi and Kimiko were waiting for Kyoya to come and get them.

Kimiko could not get the dream out of her head and she had to tell someone so during history class she asked Tamaki and Kyoya if she could talk to them later.

"I was at school and I was walking toward the stairs to head of the club room after doing an errand for one of the teachers. Then I felt someone pushing me down the stairs. I kept on falling and I just could not stop falling, but when I finally did I was at my house. I was in my old room but it was so warm in the room. When I was heading out of my room and opened the door someone just popped out of nowhere and swung a knife or a sword at me through the stomach. Later the person picked me up and pinned me to the wall. They had a hammer and started to smash my ribs on the left side. When the person was done they just left me lying in the building while it was burning down." Kimiko said as she finished telling to Kyoya and Tamaki during study hall.

"Wow, and you had that on your mind all day?" Tamaki said to Kimiko as she was looking down at the drawing of her old home.

"Kimiko do you think it might be a warning of some kind? You have not had one of those for a while, or so you told me." Kyoya said as he was putting his hands on Kimiko's shoulders and standing behind her. Kimiko placed her left hand on his left hand and was still drawing the two weapons, house, and the shape of the person who was in her dream.

"What are you talking about Mon Ami? Kimiko's dreams come to life or something?" Kimiko looked at Tamaki from her drawing then looked at her drawing and buried her face in her arms.

"Kimiko comes from a long line of priestess so she could see sprits and exorcism. She also has another power which is very rare for someone in here family to have and that is premonition."

"The first time that I realize that I had this power was when I saw Kyoya's mother dieing from a car crash. I even knew when it was going to happen as well. I tried warning her but everyone thought that it was just a bad dream that I was just getting for awhile, but…they were wrong. On the our last day spending time together at the hospital, before heading to middle school, she wanted to pick us up so the three of us could have lunch. On her way…" Kimiko started to cry and Kyoya just held her in his arms from behind her and told the rest of the story.

"On her way a drunk driver was speeding while driving one of those trucks carrying gasoline and hit the front end of the limo. Both cars were turned over and exploded in the crash."

"It was entirely my fault; I should have tried to harder to stop her from picking us up that day. I hated myself and many others hated me. That was the real reason why my family moved and did not tell anyone were we lived. They knew that was not my fault and wanted to protect me from all the harsh words that some of the adults would have said to me." She said as she starts to remember everything that day.

"Kimiko no one was mad at you. My brothers might have gotten mad at you but they still forgave you. Who would have hated you? We were still little so no one should have been mad at a little girl for something that could not been prevented." Kyoya said with a confused and worried look.

"Kyoya is right Kimiko, no one should have been mad at you for something like that. Forgive me my friend I did not mean to let it come out like that." Tamaki looked at his two friends.

"I did not take any offense from that because I know that it is true."

"You are wrong, and I was wrong to say that. The one who was truly outraged at me was my aunt. My mom and my aunt were best friends with your mother Kyoya. Your mother was the one who introduced my mom to my dad after dating your dad. When my aunt found out that I knew how she was going to die she swore that she would get back at me for letting her die like that."

"So that is why you always blamed yourself for what happened and why you stayed away from me and my family, because you were afraid that we would have said the same thing." Kyoya turned her head slightly to have her look at him. "Well now you know that we would never say anything like that to you." Kimiko just hugged Kyoya after getting out of her chair. Kyoya was just happy that know one saw that except Tamaki, who had a grin on his face.

"Do you feel better now after getting all of that of your chest?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, thank you very much. I really needed that." She wiped the tears off her face. The bell rang and it was time for math class. _ I really should not take that dream so lightly but maybe it is just a dream. The last one I had been when I parents died. No, the dream is nothing just a regular nightmare nothing else. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-The Accident**

**Next Day**

At the end of school all of the presidents and vice presidents of each class had a meeting and the club was closed due to the meeting. Kimiko asked Kyoya if he wanted her to wait for him so they could go to the club together and talk about what we could do to make so profit to add to the club's finances. She went to the factuality after one of the teachers asked her to run an errand. As she was heading toward the stairs someone came up behind her.

"Don't blame me for this. Blame Ohtori, this is his fault." The voice was low and was a man's voice. Kimiko was about to turn to see who was talking to her and to see on what they were talking about. Until that person pushed her down two flights of stairs and noticed someone rushed over to try and catch her but he was too late. She fell and hit her head on one of the pillar's edges. Then she heard a different man's voice, deeper then the last voice, yelling for help and then Kimiko saw him rushing over to the person who did it. Kimiko tried to get up or at least tell the person not to, but she was just out cold.

"Did you hear a boy yelling Miss. Jonouchi?" Kyoya whispered to Ayame during the meeting.

"Yes I did, I also heard a girl's voice a well. It seemed like it was coming near one of the staircases. I hope no one fell." Kyoya's eyes widen remembering Kimiko's dream. He got up and bolted out the room with Ayame following him, for she had sensed something was odd as well.

"HEY KYOYA, AMAYME GET BACK HERE THE MEETING IS NOT OVER YET!" the teacher that was giving the meeting yelled at them when Kazukiyo Souga, the class president from Haruhi's class said, "Sir, Kyoya-senpai and Ayame-senpai must have sensed something was wrong, since they have never done it before." After that everyone got out to see what has happened.

_Please be safe Kimiko. _ Kyoya ran as fast as he could to see what was all the screaming about and to see what was causing that odd feeling he had during the meeting. Kyoya made through the halls to find a group of people talking about some scholar girl being hurt. When he heard that his heart just stops in an instant. He was not hoping it was not one of their scholar students. Even thought it was just them three, but what really hurt was that I saw Haruhi and Hikaru trying to make through as well. That only left Kimiko and Kazuna.

_Was that why Kazuna was screaming? Is it her that was hurt, or could she have screamed for it was…_He just could not finish that horrible thought. He just had to see it for himself, hoping that it was not Kimiko or Kazuna beyond that group of people. When he got through the crowd his worst fear was actually happening. By looking at Kimiko's state Kyoya wanted to die at the spot or at least the person who as done it. He felt his face getting whiter then clouds on a sunny day, His body shaken like a skeleton, knees were so weak he just collapsed on the floor next to Kimiko.

_Kimiko, no this can not be, who could have hurt her? How did this happen? _Kyoya was about to pick her up until Ayame stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see her with concern look on her face.

"She could have broken her neck or something. I know you are worried for her Ohtori but please remember your training from your families business."

"Yes of course. Thank you Ayame." He took off his jacket and placed it gently over her body to keep her warm and told Ayame to go get a blanket out from the nearest classroom as Kyoya notice that Kazuna was coming downstairs with someone tied up.

Kyoya took a closer look at the boy and notice that it was Ranmaru Yue from class 2B. When he saw him Kyoya's blood was boiling very rapidly as he knew that it was him that pushed Kimiko down the stairs. Then Haruhi and Hikaru finally got through and Kaoru later on got through. Haruhi just froze there looking at the pool of dark blood that was leaking out of her cousin's head. She completely did the same think Kyoya did when he saw Kimiko. Hikaru just held her and shield her eyes so she could stop looking at her cousin's poor banged body.

Kaoru went to Kazuna to ask what happened while Haruhi and Hikaru were kneeling on the floor, still supporting each other. Kyoya heard Haruhi crying and Hikaru trying to comfort her and to calm her down a bit while he was trying to listen to Kaoru and Kazuna to what happen. Tamaki came later on with the chairman and Hunny, while Mori came with the paramedics. They wrapped Kimiko with a clean blanket and put her on the stretcher and carried her off to the Ohtori's hospital, which was the closest one there.

"I'll go to the hospital with them. Haruhi do you want to come as well you can call your father about this on the way?" Kyoya asked Haruhi with his voice still shaking; he tried to hide it so no one would know but failed. Haruhi just nodded and tried to hide her tears but failed as well. She was just standing there for a while so Kyoya just carried Haruhi to the ambulance to make due time. They were on their way to the hospital while both of them were praying to Buddha to help her out.

"Everyone back to their activities or just go home. Everyone can leave except for the host club members and you, Ranmaru Yue. Now Kazuna will you please let go of Yue's shirt and calm down. Thank you. Now explain what happened to Miss. Fujioka?" the chairman started.

"Well I don't know all of the details but I was on my way to the club room after going to the library to check out a book. I heard someone screaming so I ran towards the stairs. When I got there someone was beating this bastard up after tying him up. When he saw me he told me to call for help so I went to the factuality so they could call an ambulance." Kazuna started to cry after what happened to her best friend, Kaoru went over to comfort her. Then she began to fall apart in Kaoru's arms.

"That is not what it happened chairman. I just saw her" Ranmaru said still tied up next to Mori and Hunny.

"**Liar!** You pushed her I know you did or why else would that guy beat you up and tell me to call for help! You probably did it so you could take your revenge on Kyoya-senpai for kicking you out of the Host club for flirting with Kimiko-senpai!" She yelled as she tried to get out of Kaoru's grasp. Kazuna wanted kick his ass for lying and hurting Kimiko.

"Did that happened Tamaki?"

"Yes father it did happened but Kyoya did not force him to, he just simply asked him to leave because he was bothering Kimiko."

"I see. Yue you are here by expelled from this school. The principal already decided this decision, but I just wanted to know what had happened" The security of the school took Ranmaru away and will hold in court for this treason by the Ohtori, and the other host clubs families. While everyone else were explaining to the chairman on how this has happened. Kazuna just looked at Ranmaru all the way as they were dragging him out of the building. She saw in his eyes that he was not going to let this slide.

When we were done talking to the chairman all of them they went to Tamaki's limo and went straight towards the hospital. On their way there it was dead silent.

"Do you think that she will be ok Takashi?" Takashi Kazuna asked as she saw him turned his head towards her and said, "Yes she will. Just have faith Kazuna." As he placed his hand on Kazuna's shoulder and just nodded. Then Mitsukuni lifted his head away from is bunny and told everyone that we should help keep and eye on Kimiko when she gets back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-The Bad News**

**Ohtori Hospital**

"Please be ok Kimiko, I don't want to loose you, not like this." Kyoya said to himself feeling on how guilty he was and how he was to blame for Kimiko's condition, while pacing in the waiting room with Haruhi. They were waiting for Yoshio to come out of the scanning room to see if Kimiko would survive or not. Then Yoshio came in the waiting room with blood covered all over him. Haruhi and Kyoya were scared to find out the news.

"Kimiko is just fine, but she did lose a lot of blood and has broken her left leg. She will have twenty stitches emended into her head to close the gap in her head. That is were she lost most of the blood. Miss. Fujioka you could go into her room now. If your father comes please tell him what I just told you while I talk to my son. Kyoya come with me." Kyoya followed him to his office and sat down while he puts on a clean suit.

"She truly does love you Kyoya; while she was unconscious all she said was your name. It seems that she might need to have surgery, we notice internal bleeding from the inside that was the other reason for her lost of blood. I don't know why or how she has internal bleeding but I want you to stay with her today in case if she starts to cough up blood. You would now what to do when that happens. Now I believe that everyone is here now. Shall we go and meet everyone and tell them what is going on?" They left the office and entered Kimiko's room. She was just waking up and she could barely talk. Her color was not well and she looked like a dead corpse. Yoshio explained to everyone what is going on.

"Kimiko as you know you have fractured your left leg. You already have twenty stitches in your head, but we also notice that you have a serious internal bleeding. There is away to help you and that is surgery and takes medication until you have properly heal. It is a very risky operation but I will be handling the operation myself and I have done it many times and came out very successful. I will be back in an hour to receive your answer. Kyoya please stay here and watch her ok." Yoshio left the room.

"Well what are you going to do Kimiko? Do you want to take the operation now or tomorrow? It is your choice Hun, because you know that you have our support for this." Ranka was saying trying to bring a conversation into the room.

"Well I don't want the surgery; I don't like surgeries at all." Kimiko starts crying, and Kyoya just hugs her and comfort her.

"Shh. It will be alright Kimiko. We won't force you if you don't want to. Don't forget that this is your choice. I say go with the surgery and I will be there to help you. Will that be ok with you?" He asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I will go along with the surgery if you will be by my side Kyoya. To tell you the truth I am a bit afraid of this right now."

"I am as well Kimiko; I am also terrified about this whole think." Kyoya whispered to her so the other would not hear him being so soft. Kimiko kept on crying until she fell asleep in his arms. Kyoya stayed there trying not to move afraid to wake up Kimiko. Yoshio came back to see if Kimiko has made her decision. They told him that she has decided to go along with the surgery, since she was still asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-The Surgery**

Kimiko woke up thirty minutes later and realized that everyone was gone but Kyoya who was sleeping right next to her with his arms still around her. She notices that his glasses were on the table.

_I guess they left because it was late or they are probably hungry. Kyoya looks so cute when he is sleeping like that. His hair is a bit messed up and his breathing his so steady and peaceful. I just hope I won't wake him up. I love to stare at him a little bit longer. _

Kimiko had this urging feeling inside her to kiss him. Without thinking she leaned close to him and just kissed him on his soft warm lips. Then she heard him starting to groan and move about. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times and looked at her when he got his glasses back on. He just smiled at her and kissed her. Kimiko just closed her eyes and was hoping that they could stay like this forever. They broke apart and then Kyoya looked down at his shirt and notice the wet mark.

"Sorry Kyoya I did not realized that I ruined your shirt. I am so sorry."

"Relaxed Kimiko, it is alright, it is just a water mark I am sure it will go away when we wash it."

"Were did everyone go?"

"They were told to wait in the waiting room so you could get ready of the operation. Are you sure you are ready for this Kimiko? We could wait until tomorrow if you want."

"No, I want to do this now Kyoya, I want it done and over with."

"Everything will go fine I promise you." Kyoya looked at her concerned and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Kyoya; I know it will go well it is being formed by your father. I am sure that he will do a fine job with the operation." Then Yoshio came and told Kyoya to go to the waiting room with the others for the time being. Kyoya did as he was told and Yoshio and his assistance took her to the operation room and gave her some anesthesia. They waited for Kimiko to fall asleep but for some reason she was still far too scared and would not let the anesthesia take its part.

Yoshio went over to the group and said to them, "She is far too scared and would not let the anesthesia get place. If she does not settle down I am afraid that she would not make it. Kyoya and Haruhi I would need you to come with me quickly to help calm her down so we go do the operation." Haruhi and Kyoya went with him to the operation room sitting on either side of Kimiko who was crying.

"Kimiko, shh I am right here with Haruhi. You don't need to be afraid anymore we are right here to support you."

"Yes Kimiko, you need to relax or they would not be able to perform the surgery. We are right here; everyone wants you to relax so we could keep you here with us. None of us wants you to leave us." Haruhi said trying to convince her cousin to calm down so the anesthesia would go through her body. Kyoya also notice that she was starting to cry.

"I am sorry, I am trying my best, but I am just too afraid." Kimiko said while tears continued to flow down her cheeks. When they noticed that she would not relax and won't let the surgery perform. Without thinking Kyoya bent over and kissed her on the lips and she relaxed her hands which are now numb and she quickly drifted off to sleep. She shed one more tear from her eyes and she said 'thank you' before she was asleep. They were able to perform the operation successfully. They wheeled Kimiko back to her room and everyone left except for Kyoya. He stayed by her side until she woke up or if there were any bad side effects; Kyoya just wanted to make sure nothing else bad happened to her.

He did not want to get on the bed with her for he feared that will wake her up and make things worse while she is healing. He just sat next to her bed and stay up until she woke up. Kyoya did not want to leave her side at all. He want to be the first one that to be with her when she wakes up. If someone else got that part Kyoya would be mad and make sure to make their lives very miserable.

_Please wake up soon so I will be able to know that you are safe. I want you to be happy and nothing pains you any more Kimiko._

The next day she did not wake up, Kyoya got nervous and asked Yoshio if that was normal for some patients to not wake up for awhile when they had this kind of surgery. He told him it might take about a week depending on the person and how long the anesthesia is lasted in the body. His father also told him that since she had problems taking the anesthesia it just might take just one more day until she wakes up, since it did not take long for her to accept it. He stayed calm while his father was here but once he left Kyoya felt a bit nervous since it is almost time to go to school and what happens she wakes up while he is at school and starts getting worse? Kyoya would not be able to get there in time if his needed to help her. Then his phone started to vibrate.

_It's from Tamaki, I wonder what he wants? Oh, this is great new I have received this whole chaos. Good Yue is going to get beat up by Kasanoda and his group. But I still need to go to school. _

Kyoya put his phone away and sat near Kimiko again. He held her hand and started to rub it with his thumb. He kissed her cheek and as he was about to leave the room to go to school his father stopped him at the door. Yoshio told him that since they are busy today and the nurses were going to be too busy to watch Kimiko so he excused Kyoya from school today to watch Kimiko. Kyoya did not understand why his dad did that, but he did not care, for he could stay with Kimiko now.

Around noon Yoshio wanted Kyoya to go out for some fresh air for a bit and let him have a chance to get Kimiko a get well present. Kyoya did as he was told and started to walk around for a bit. When he looked at his phone to check the time he noticed that it was 12:30. He headed back to the hospital and on the way back he saw a necklace on a display case. Kyoya went in and bought it with a purple case. When he finally got back he saw Haruhi and Ranka just about to enter. As they met up they were making their way to Kimiko's room. Haruhi and Ranka were holding two bouquets of flowers and get well cranes. One of the bouquets was purple carnations, which are her favorite flower, and the other one is daisies. Kyoya guessed that the daisies are just something Ranka or Haruhi thought would help Kimiko smile, since they say that sunflowers make people happy.

Once they were on the right floor they were walking toward her room. They walked inside her room to find out that she was still sleeping; the nurse came by to change her bag. She told them that she has not wakened up yet. Haruhi and Ranka put the flowers in a vase and put it next to Kimiko's night stand and then Ranka went out to get some food. Kyoya asked Haruhi what happened at school and they talked about what was going on outside and about other things to pass by the time while they were waiting for Ranka to come in to check Kimiko. When he came back with some food for everyone they ate and still waited for Kimiko to wake up. It was 10'oclock, time for visitors to go. Ranka and Haruhi were getting tired so they went home. Kyoya just sat there next to her waiting for her to open her beautiful light caramel chocolate eyes. It was almost midnight and Kyoya has not gotten the chance get any sleep, but he just got to stay awake so once Kimiko wakes up he would be the first thing she will see. Kyoya placed his head on top of his arms on her bed and he was just staring at her sleeping formation.

_To me she looked so peaceful and almost like an angel. Great now I am starting to think like a regular person who has dotting love fantasies like Tamaki. Wait, did I just agree that I am turning into a dumb ass bastard like Tamaki with bad fantasies in my head? I really need to see a doctor or someone to get this settled._

Kyoya started to dose off around one or two o'clock in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-Wake up Call**

Kimiko woke up to find Kyoya sleeping right next to her, and notice that he still had his glasses. She took them off so he would not damage them; Kyoya woke up as soon as she placed them down on the table next to her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No you didn't. How are you feeling?" He asked as he was stretching out is arms and looking at her with compassion in his eyes that made Kimiko feel warm inside.

"I feel alright, but I am very sore and tired. Did you stay up all night Kyoya? You look like you did not get any sleep at all." Kimiko felt bad that she made him stay up like that; Kimiko made him worried enough from the fall. Kimiko wished he did not stay up because of that.

"Yes because I wanted to make sure that you would be ok since my father said that some patients would throw up once they wake up. So I did not want to you to be by yourself being all scared if that happened. Also you were asleep for two days. You had most of us worried."

"Thank you Kyoya, you are…wait! I was asleep for two days? Please tell me you were kidding?" Kimiko almost jumped out of bed. Kyoya tried to restrain her so she would not hurt herself even more.

"You really are reckless sometimes Kimiko, but yes you were out for two days. I guess you were having a tough time recovering. I guess that is normal, you did lose a lot of blood that would be a day of sleep and from the surgery would have been the rest of the day. Also I feel responsible for this." Kyoya looked at Kimiko with regret and just by looking at his eyes Kimiko was able to see that he really did feel responsible for the accident. Kimiko felt so guilty that he felt that way.

_I really don't want him to blame himself. I hope that Yue did not tell him that it was his fault, or worse the others. I need to keep his mind off of that. It was not his fault at all. If anyone is to blame is me for letting my guard down and not being able to stop myself by holding onto the rails. I was just being slow as ever to think on what to do as it happened._

"I think I got only like about four hours of sleep last night. It really was late. You will be out of the hospital in a few hours by the way. You still need to rest for the rest of this month so your body could recuperate from the operation and for you to practice with how you are in your condition. "

"Kyoya didn't go to school yesterday? There was school yesterday right? I did not get you in trouble did I?" Kimiko was getting all panic as she was about getting up but went straight back down because Kyoya was gently pushing her down and also because of the sharp pain on her stomach.

"Don't get up so quickly and do not move around so fast. To answer your question yes and no, there was school yesterday but my father said it would have been best to watch you Saturday since it is usually busy. I got excused for yesterday. Today is Sunday so there is school today, so you get to rest another day without worrying about school." Kyoya was giving her a concern and worried look in his eyes.

"Ok, then what shall we do today since I have a broken left leg?" Kimiko looked at her leg and then back at Kyoya. Kyoya was right in front of her face that she jumped when she saw him that close.

"Well, I know how we should start it." Kyoya had this passion look in his eyes and leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. Kimiko kissed him back and she pulled him closer to her. Kyoya got on top of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and hold her tight to his chest. They stayed like that for about a good minute. The door open when they were about to kiss again, when they noticed the door open Kyoya jumped off the bed and sat down. Haruhi and Ranka came in and Kimiko and Kyoya were both flustered.

"Kimiko your face is all red Sweetie, I hope nothing happened between you two." Ranka gave Kyoya a glare that he would usually give to Tamaki.

"No, nothing really Uncle Ranka it is just a bit stuff in here that is all." Kimiko said really fast.

"Ok boys you two need to get out while I help Kimiko get dress. I bet she is tired of being in a hospital already." Haruhi pushed the boys out and closed the door. The boys just stood there not saying anything to each other, until Ranka could not take the silence any more.

"So what were you doing in that room to make my niece so flustered? What are your feelings for her?"

"Like Kimiko said we did not do anything but talk what was going on the two days that she was out, and as for my feelings for your niece are the same as feelings that I have with your daughter, nothing but respect for them." Kyoya said in a straight face. Ranka could tell that he was bluffing and could see that he loves Kimiko.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Talking**

"Hi guys thanks for waiting. I hope you did not have to wait too long for me!" Kyoya turned around to find Kimiko coming in through the door with crutches. She was wearing a long tan skirt with a blue turtleneck blouse. The boys shook their heads as they looked at Kimiko as she waked elevator.

"Where would like to go today my sweet? Since you guys don't have school today, it is beautiful day, and today is my day off! I thought that the four of us could go somewhere and have fun! We could go to the park and have a picnic!" Ranka was naming all sorts of ideas for the day. They thought a picnic at the park would be nice.

They went to the apartment to gather some things for the picnic and were off.

Kyoya already changed outfits at the hospital before they left. He was wearing a black sweater and slacks. They went to the park in their neighborhood and found a spot under the cherry blossom tree; they were still in bloom in November.

_Amazing, the cheery blossom could hold this long with the cold air and harsh winds._ Kyoya thought as he and Ranka were setting while Kimiko and Haruhi were making flower leis to kill time. Ranka pulled Haruhi to the swings while Kimiko was sitting on Kyoya's lap and they were just continuing talking about some random stuff.

"Kyoya, I know we only started going out but do you think your father would approve of us dating? I mean I can't help you with your family business if you were dating someone else in your society." Kimiko said as she moves to sit back against his chest.

"Kimiko, I love you and I don't care if you can't help me with the family business. I just want us to be together without having to worry about those things. I thought you would be happy that we are going out instead of worrying these kinds of things." Kyoya tried to make sure that Kimiko was right for him as he wraps his arms around her and held her close.

"I just wanted to here those words again. I really don't get a chance to here them you know." Kimiko said with a weak playful smile. She turned her head and kissed him.

They felt a few sprinkles hitting on their faces. They looked around if it was just them but they saw Ranka and Haruhi coming towards them.

"Hey it looks like it is going to rain." Ranka said as he and Haruhi were coming back from the swings. "We should start packing up and head home. We do not want to be out too late again Kyoya." Kyoya nodded even though he does not mind staying at their place again and sleeping next to Kimiko.

"Yes I believe you are right Ranka." Kyoya got up and helped Ranka pack up as the girls got a head start back home. On the way it started to pour down hard. They ran inside the apartment to get out of the rain.

"Do you want some dry clothes Kyoya and while we put your clothes in the dryer downstairs" Ranka asked as he handed everyone a towel to dry off their hair so they would not catch a cold.

"Yes please if you don't mind. Is there anything that I could do to help?"

"No just sit down while Haruhi gets you some dry clothes." Ranka said as he went to his room to change.

"Here you two go, this is what my dad had left." Haruhi said as she gives him a white shirt and jeans.

"That is ok." Kyoya went to the bathroom to change as Haruhi helped Kimiko change into her clothes in her room. Then everyone was changed out of the wet clothes and Haruhi went downstairs to put them in the dryer. As she was going back in she heard Kimiko talking to the boys as they were making dinner.

"Kyoya I said to cut the carrots small, they would not cook right if you cut them so big. Uncle Ranka you are taking out the sweet potatoes out too late. They are getting burned. You boys really do not know how to cook do you." Kimiko was laughing while she cooks the meat and cuts the other vegetables.

"I will help them with dinner while you relax ok? You shouldn't be moving around so soon. Why didn't you guys stop her?" She turned around and saw something she thought she would never in a million of years. Kyoya was wearing Kimiko's dark purple apron with frilly pink on the edges; with "Cooking Mama" embroider on it. Kyoya tried to tell Haruhi not to laugh or say anything while she was just staring at him.

Haruhi started laughing and pounding on the island and said, "Where is my camera when you need it!"

"Haruhi if you tell them this to I will make sure that you would sufferer with a mountain of chores that you would not be able to complete until graduation. Is that clear?" Kyoya said gripping his hands turning into a fist and was trying not to raise it up. _I never felt like this since the time when I first met Tamaki, she is the second person that made me feel so mad that I wanted to hit someone so badly._

Kyoya was sweating out the anger while Haruhi was calming down. He tried not to raise his voice in front of Ranka, which he was wearing Haruhi's apron a light blue apron with white fillies on the edges, Ranka gave it to her for her birthday this year. For some reason Kyoya had a feeling that he and Kimiko planed this. Knowing Kimiko, she would love to see him wear this.

"Ok, Ok. I promise Kyoya-senpai, I promise not to tell the others about this….ha-ha…. funny moment. Can at least take a picture of this so I could look back at this and laugh when ever I need to?"

"NO!" Kyoya turned around to get back to cutting the carrots.

Kimiko I whispered to Haruhi, "Don't worry Haruhi, he is just wearing it because I told him to so he would not start adding more to the pile of dirty clothes, and don't worry I took a picture of him while he was not looking."

"Be sure to send it to me later Kimiko, and thanks!" They whispered to each other trying not to let Kyoya know that they have something to blackmail him, if they needed to.

Haruhi went downstairs again to get the clothes out of the dryer; it was still pouring cats and dogs outside. Kyoya changed back to his regular clothes and went to the dinning room to eat with the others.

"It is getting late. I think I should call my chauffeur to come and pick me up." Kyoya said as he put the last of the clean dishes away.

"Yes it is getting late and we do have school tomorrow right?" Kimiko asked to make sure what to pack for tomorrow.

"Yes, I will be coming by tomorrow to pick you two up for school. This will make things easier for you to get to school."

"Oh. Ok, then. I know this is early but can we go to the new mall? I want to check out their book store. I think they will have one of the books that I have been looking for.

"I really don't care Kimiko; if you want to go to the mall then I could just have my driver drive us anywhere you would like."

"Ya, I really don't care as well. All though I would like to check out the bookstore as well." Haruhi said as she was putting the dishes in the sink and turning around to talk about next Sunday some more.

"Alright then I will come by tomorrow and pick you two up for school." Kyoya was saying as he gathering all of his belongings and getting ready until his driver came by to take him home.

The week went by fast and it was already Sunday. "Ok! Today would be great!" Kimiko said as she wakes up with a smile that was as bright as the moon on a starless night, she managed to get up and make breakfast. Haruhi found her almost done with breakfast and just sat down on the table after saying good morning. They were talking about what else they could do at the mall today, and then Ranka woke up and went to them holding a pink dress, white blouse, and jeans in one hand and a purple blouse and skirt in the other.

"Here girls, you should wear these today on our outing with Kyoya! This will look so cute on you two for the play date!"

"Dad it is just Kyoya-senpai, we don't need to look cute and please don't pick out our clothes. We are not toddlers."

"I would not mind wearing the purple out fit Uncle Ranka. I will wear it if you want me too."

"Kimiko you are way too soft in front of him. He does not need to treat us as toddlers who don't know how to dress themselves."

"I did not mean to treat you two as toddlers. I simply just wanted to see my two girls dressing up so adorable today with Kyoya." Ranka gave out a puppy face to his daughter. Haruhi gave in and got dressed in the outfit he picked out for her. Then around ten o'clock Kyoya came knocking on the door and they said good bye to Ranka and they were off to the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Party Plan**

Tamaki woke up the rest of the host club early again to tell them that he was going to visit Haruhi and Kimiko. When Hikaru was finished in the bathroom Kaoru told him that the others were going to visit the girls. He agreed to go with them so Kaoru called Tamaki back to tell him that they would go with them. They were just twenty minutes away from picking up Hunny and Mori. They got dress and he ended up calling Kazuna to see if she would want to see how Kimiko was doing.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello Kazuna here."

"Hi Kazuna it's me Kaoru. I was just calling to see if you want to come with us to see Kimiko-senpai and Haruhi with us. By seeing Kimiko-senpai and Haruhi I mean distracting the host club by seeing them."

"Good you remembered your promise, but I can't, I have this family party to go today. I am sorry Kaoru, but I wish you good luck with that though."

"Ok, have fun with your families party Kazuna. I will see you later ok."

"Sure Kaoru, I will try and have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." They both hung up and he finished getting dress and went downstairs to meet with Hikaru for breakfast before they head out.

_How am I going to get the others to change their mind to stop going to the girls place? I wish I could tell Hikaru about this but Kazuna told me not to tell Hikaru. Well I better come up with something because the gang is here now. I could say that the girls are having a girl's day out so Kimiko-senpai could get some fresh air after being cooped up inside the hospital. If they asked on how I knew I could say I called the apartment and Ranka told me that they did. They will never by it, but Tono might since he is an idiot. I should come up with something else. I wish someone could call me so I could make something up with a fake conversation._

Kaoru cell started to ring, _Wow. I guess someone is trying to help me out. _When he looked at the caller id it was Kazuna, _I guess she is trying to give me some ideas to distract them._ He answered it but she hung up after saying, "Good luck I have no ideas at all." When she hung up it gave Kaoru a great idea the he ended up saying, "Oh really? You called them already? Ok, I will let them know thanks Kazuna. Bye." He hung up feeling stupid that I had a pretend conversation with Kazuna but it was too late they made it there.

Before Kaoru could say anything they all rushed up to the door of there place. Once we were upstairs, Kaoru notice that Kyoya was not there with them.

"Hey, where's Kyoya-senpai, I thought he would definitely come to see Kimiko-senpai?" after asking that they were all staring at him like he just missed like a very important game of the century.

"Wow Kaoru you must have really spaced out on the way here. Tono said that Kyoya-senpai had to be some were for an important meeting or something like that." Hikaru said as he continued walking up to Haruhi's room.

"Oh." That was all he had to say. _I bet he just said that even though it is not true. Knowing him; he must have come here way before anyone else came. He should really be with Kimiko-senpai the most of us since he is her boyfriend he wants to take care of her right now. _

Once they went to the door were they would normally go but, they noticed that they moved next door. Tamaki rang the door bell, while holding a box of treats to give them, and all of them chanted, "Haruhi, Kimiko! Come out and play with us!" Ranka opened the door to tell them that they left with Kyoya to the mall. Then Tamaki asked him which mall they went to after giving Ranka the box. He told them all he knows was the one that had a new bookstore, Ranka said while taking a bit of one of the cakes that were inside of it. They bowed their heads and left to find them.

"Why didn't Kyoya tell me the truth when I called him this morning to come with us to Haruhi's place? It just does not make sense that he would lie about it. I just do not understand why he is so sneaky all of a sudden. DON'T TELL ME MOM KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTERS JUST SO HE COULD BE WITH BECAUSE HE IS SO SHY! HARUHI DADDY IS COMING TO GET YOU!" He said while poking his head out the window. Kaoru bet that everyone who was seeing this might think that he is ill in the head, and Hikaru and Kaoru think that he is everyday.

"Tono calm down will you. You must have heard Kyoya-senpai wrong when you were talking with him on the phone like always when you don't have your way." Hikaru said being annoyed on how Tono was acting. "Also Haruhi might just want to go with them to check out the bookstore as well. You know how those two are bookworms."

"Ya Tono, who knows they just don't want us to come with them because they just need sometime together. I mean since it is pretty much obvious that Haruhi just wants to keep an eye on senpai on their first date today, or just to make sure nothing else happens to Kimiko-senpai since she is not used to her condition still." Kaoru said backing up Hikaru. He was thinking on what Kazuna was telling me on our way back home from the hospital on the day they went to see Kimiko.

_**Flashback**_

"Kaoru do you think could promise me something?"

"Sure Kazuna, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could try and keep the host club away from Kimiko-senpai for awhile. Just until she is used to with her condition, and besides I am sure that Kyoya-senpai wants to spend some time with Kimiko-senpai as well but he does not have the time because of the host club. So do you think you could help me with that?" She said walking very slowly and looking into his eyes to make sure that he was paying attention.

"I will try to it is just we all love being around with Haruhi and Kimiko-senpai."

"I know I do to, but I will just spend time with them only from time to time. Also you guys really need to plan ahead instead of make us just come with you even though we have other things to do. You guys really need to work on it. Later on during break we could have a triple date."

"A triple date, with who pray tell Kazuna?" chuckling a little that Kazuna wants us to have a triple date already. Kaoru notice that she was shaking a little. She did not bring a jacket with her. Kaoru guess she thought that they were not going to stay here that long. Kaoru placed his jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. Kaoru notice that she was starting to blush; it was rather cute to see that expression on her face he thought as he started to turn pink as well.

"Thanks. Well you, me, Kyoya-senpai, Kimiko-senpai, Hikaru, and Haruhi. You told me that they were going out didn't you? Don't tell me that she is going out with Tamaki-senpai? He is completely clueless when it comes to his own life!"

"Ya I know but it seems that they are going out. They do seem happy to be together. She might stop nagging him if he stops with this whole family thing and stop acting like an idiot all the time."

"Ya I guess your right. If she is happy then I guess I should be happy for her. She has an odd taste in guys. I thought since that Haruhi and Hikaru seem so close I thought that they would go out, but wait you told me that they did but it failed right?"

"I would not say it failed per say but he just got jealous as usual."

"He really needs to work on that. He needs to stop being so jealous all the time you know?" They started to walk to the limo while holding hands. She placed her head on his shoulders. He jumped a little, for he was not expecting her to do that so quickly after talking like that.

"Yes I believe you're right. Look! I did not know there was a full moon tonight it looks pretty don't you think?" Kaoru pointed out to her trying not to hit her head or anything. She looked at the moon and he notice that her eyes were sparkling in a way that he never seen before. _She looks beautiful like that; I wish I could see what makes her eyes like that so I could see it more often._

"Yes it does." She started to turn her head and looked at him with her eyes filled with love. Kaoru looked straight into hers and they both started to lean close to each other and kissed each other under the moon light with their arms around each other. They broke off to breath. They were chuckling a little, thinking about what will happen in the future for the host club. Then they got into the limo and drove home.

_**End of flashback**_

"I really think that we don't need to look for them, they just want to spend time together. We should really let Kimiko-senpai rest and let her have fun with Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai."

"Ya I agree with Kao-chan. We should just leave them alone Tama-chan. We could spend time with them some other day. I know! We could ask them if they want to join us to go to the fair next month! It would fun to go on the rides! IT WOULD BE GREAT FOR KIMI-CHAN AND KYO-CHAN TO SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER! I am sure Kyo-chan would not want to go on any rides, he could just take Kimi-chan around shopping at the booths or something right!" Hunny said to the group while eating a piece of his candy bar.

"Yes it would be a great idea Hunny-senpai! OK WHEN THEY GET BACK FROM SHOPPING WE WILL GO BACK TO THE APARTMENT AND ASK THEM! KAORU CALL KAZUNA AND ASK HER IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN AS WELL!" Tamaki was jumping and yelling in the limo like he was high on caffeine and sugar. He didn't even realize what Hunny said about Kyoya and Kimiko. He was the only one in the host club who did not know that they were going out.

"Tono will you please, calm down for a minute or for the whole ride before you make us crash into something and die for your stupidity! You will make the driver loose his concentration and make him crash!" The twins chanted together trying to tranquilize him down. "But any way yes we think that would be a great idea Hunny-senpai. We have not been to the fair in quiet some time now."

"Hey isn't Kimi-chan's birthday this month is it not? We should throw her a surprise party! It might make her feel better and take her mind off any problems that she might have. Kao-chan you should call Kaz-chan and tell her about the party as soon as possible!" Hunny was saying being all cheerful about his new plan. They thought it would be a great idea so Kaoru called Kazuna and told her about the plans for Kimiko this month. Kazuna told him that she got Kimiko's present already but told Kaoru to tell Hikaru to get something that would go along with the outfit so they could give it to her all together. Tamaki told the driver to head to the closest mall so they could shop for the party. On the way we were planning the whole thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen-The Gift**

**The mall**

"Kyoya could you get that book for me please, the very dark green one with the silver words for me please?" Kimiko asked Kyoya as she was trying to reach for the book that she has been searching for weeks. Kyoya went over there and got the book for her with out trouble. Haruhi went over there to see what book Kimiko wanted from the thriller section. "Deadly Little Lies" was the title of the book; they both looked at her with concern.

"What? I like books with interesting titles and info on the back. Did you two find anything that you guys want to get? This is all I am getting."

"I am still looking. Senpai could go with her to the checkout line please. Just give me five more minutes to look real quick then we could go to where you want to go ok."

"Fine by me, I am just a chuffer for you two today." Then Kyoya and Kimiko went over to the check out line while Haruhi went to the romantic shojo beat section.

"I think it is obvious on why she wants to find the book alone." Kimiko said to Kyoya while we were waiting in line.

"Oh? Then why does she?"

"Kyoya you should know perfectly well. It is quiet obvious, all you need to do is just look at her." Gave off an irritated look to him on their way to the cashier.

"I know I know. I just wish that she was not so slow in this game like Tamaki."

"Yes, and lately she has been asking some peculiar questions on how I new that I was in love or if I new I was crushing on someone when we started dating. I wish I could help her out but Hikaru won't let me. It seems like he wants to try and take advantage of this and try and win her over." It was Kimiko's turn to go to the counter to buy the book. She notices that the cashier was looking at her very strange. _I just hope that Kyoya would not go over board if he tries to flirt with me._

"Hi, I hope you were able to find everything ok." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, thank you." Kimiko said not paying attention to his actions as she looks over a few bookmarks.

He rang up the book and told her the total of the book and once she was giving him the money he took her hand like Tamaki would with a lot of his clients leaned a bit towards her and said, "It could be free if you go and have lunch with me, I bet we could ditch the guy you are with so we could have some alone time together. I promise I would not hurt you while you are in your crutches. So how about it, I get out-" He was cut off when Kyoya just threw a huge hardcover book at him. Kimiko jumped when it hit him. She was just glad that it was just us here, or it would very troublesome if there were other people here.

"Kyoya, must you throw heavy books like that to ordinary people? He is not like the others you know! I am very sorry, but as I was trying to say to you my _**boyfriend**_ would not like it if you just kidnap me and take me out. Here you go and keep the change thanks. Hope you feel better." She noticed that when she said boyfriend his face started to drop drastically and started to stutter something. Sort of the way when new people first starts to see Takashi-senpai after someone is scaring Mitsukuni-senpai.

Kimiko thanked Kyoya and asked him what took him so long. His only response was, "I could not find a bigger book to throw at the guy." He said it so calm and casually like he did not care. Kimiko was thinking that something was on his mind. As we were walking close to the exit Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "Anyway back to our conversation earlier, maybe but Hikaru has already done that before. He told Haruhi that he loved her and told Tamaki that he was in love with her, and let me tell you the results of that action did not come out that great. All though it was very entertaining for me to see on Tamaki was behaving. He did not bother me that much."

"Kyoya, please take these things seriously. Our "family" is breaking up if those two idiots don't figure out there own feeling for one another." Later on for about four minutes talking about this situation, Haruhi went over to them trying to hide her books that she chose. They ended up window shopping until Kimiko saw this cute sliver charm bracelet with a small heart at the end of it, next to it were samples of different charms. The charm that caught her eye was a moon and star charm. Kyoya noticed that she was not listening and that something else caught her attention, when they were asking her on whether or not that they should eat lunch now or look at one more shop then get something to eat. Kimiko didn't notice until she bumped into Kyoya.

"Do you like to look at that shop before we eat lunch Kimiko?"

"Huh? Oh no I was looking at it. I don't want to go the shop, it looks way too crowed. So what were you guys saying earlier? Sorry I was not paying attention, I was zoning out."

"Kimiko if you want to check out the store I could help you get in and Kyoya-senpai would just wait here for us incase he would want to check some other store while we check out this one." Haruhi said

"No it is ok cousin; I don't want to check it out." Kimiko said with a fake smile hoping they would not notice.

They knew that Kimiko wanted to go and check out that store, Haruhi asked her, "Ok then what caught your eye when we passed the store Kimiko? I am sure that we could get it for you or rather than Kyoya-senpai."

"No, no. It really is ok, but to answer your question Haruhi what caught my eye was that moon and star charm." They both looked to find the charm that she was talking about.

"Why did that one caught your eye Kimiko?" Kyoya asked her wondering why the other charms did not catch her eye like it would with other girls. _I know that Kimiko is different from many other girls but why would a moon and star charm catch her attention more than the others. I will make sure to get her that bracelet and a few charms for her to apologize for giving her those injuries. _

"Well it caught my eye because it reminds me of you Kyoya. You do show some of your true self, and at some days you show your true self like the moon. Also it just seems like a very peaceful charm." When Kimiko was done explaining he was surprised that she thinks that he was like the moon and the stars.

_Is that how she really sees me as the moon and the stars; a mysterious person in her eyes? That is very interesting to look further into the future. _

"Kimiko would you like to go clothes shopping over there? We need to get you some new clothes so it would be easier for you to change in and out in that cast." Haruhi said as she was trying to separate them since she knew what Kyoya was thinking of doing.

"Ok, if it is ok with you Kyoya for you to wait for us while we shop for clothes. I don't think that you would want to wait in a crowed shop with women trying on clothes. I bet you would get bored or something right?"

"You know me too well Kimiko. No I don't mind, I will just check out the other stores and just meet you guys back here in about an hour and a half. Will that be enough time for you guys to shop for clothes? Here take one of my credit cards; I know you guys would not get much with the money that you guys have." Kyoya said handing them one of his credit cards out from his wallet. They were too nervous to take it because they thought that Kyoya would make them owe me back. Then Kyoya said, "Don't worry I won't charge you guys or anything. Lets just say that this one of the ways I could pay you back Kimiko for the injuries that I gave you because of my actions in the host club."

"I told you that it was not your fault Kyoya and don't think that way." Kimiko was giving him one of her sympathetic looks trying to convince him that it was indeed not his fault. _I am sorry but that will not work my dear. Please Kimiko just don't feel bad for me. _

"This is my own doing so do not feel this way ok? I am fine. It is ok Kimiko just take it will you, and enjoy yourself for once with Haruhi." Kyoya said handing the card to Haruhi to take and Haruhi and Kimiko walked to the shop while he headed back to the store that had the bracelet. Kyoya looked at the different charms that they had.

_The charm bracelet would be more special because each different charm has many different meanings for each person, while a picture one does not have any special meaning. It is just remembering all the people that bothered you in your life time. Now which other charms should I get for her? I should probably get the strawberry one, since she loves strawberries. Knowing her she would want to get a charm that symbolizes each host member. The piano, cake, drama mask, bow and arrow, kendo mask, and maybe the balance law charm. I am very surprise at what kind of charms that they have at this store. Now all I need to do is trying and find someone to get them out for me._

"Hello sir may I help you with something?" one of the clerks asked him. Kyoya looked up from the case to see a young woman with dark rose hair and pale white skin wearing a black blouse and jeans.

"Yes I was wondering if you could get the silver bracelet, the one with the heart at the end please. Also eight charms, the strawberry, piano, cake, drama mask, kendo, balance law, bow and arrow, and the moon and star charms out please. I was wondering if you could put them on the bracelet for me as well." Kyoya said as the clerk did what he asked and checked him out when she put the last charm onto the bracelet.

"Would you like me to wrap it up in a certain way for you sir? We have different kinds of boxes and colors that you could choose from to make it more special for the person that you are giving it to." The clerk said knowing that the bracelet was not just any type of girl but a special one.

"Could you wrap it in a purple velvet case by any chance?"

"Sure I could, but it would just be five dollars extra."

"That's fine. That would be all thanks."

"Have a good day sir." Kyoya got the bracelet and left the store to go the spot were the girls where going to meet him. He got there just in time; the girls were just getting out of the store when he got there. "Did you girls find everything ok?" he asked seeing them holding at least two bags each.

"Sorry senpai but we got a bit over board. They had a lot of sales going on with the clothes. Also there were many cute outfits for Kimiko to wear while she is in crutches."

"I better have your word on that Haruhi I would like to see her in those so called cute clothes that you speak of." Kyoya said trying to embarrass Kimiko a little, saying that is would be cute in almost anything.

"So were you not able to find anything that suited to your taste Kyoya? You don't have any bags with you at all. Did you just sit here for any hour waiting for us to finish? You now you could have called us to tell us to hurry up if you were bored." Kimiko said trying to say sorry for making Kyoya not enjoying himself today.

He just chuckled a bit looked at her and said to her, "It is ok. I did actually buy something for you though Kimiko. Your birthday is this month is it not? I would be busy so I would not be able to get your birthday present in time. Well should we go and get something to eat then. Haruhi, why don't you go and get us something to eat while Kimiko and I go and find us a table to sit at ok." He said taking their bags and taking Kimiko out of Haruhi's hands.

"Ok. What do you guys want?"

"I will have anything Haruhi."

"I don't care as long as it has a lot of it."

"Fine I will get the food. I will meet you guys later then." They were able found a spot near the stage were there was a band playing songs. They sat down and they were listening to the songs and watch couples and groups of people dancing. There was an awkward silence between them. Kimiko broke the ice and asked him, "Kyoya I was wondering if all couples need to have a song. If they do what was your sister's song with her husband? Also which song would be ours?"

Kyoya did not know the answers to any of those questions. He was thinking about them very carefully and thought that they need to ask Fuyumi.

"I don't know the answer to any of your questions Kimiko, but I believe that most couples do have their own song. Why do you want us to have a song?" Kyoya asked trying to see what Kimiko was getting at with all of this.

_How do we even choose a song if she really wants one? I really need to ask Fuyumi. I need to try and look like I am disillusioned that she is asking me this sort of thing. I am also curious about this as well. I just need to try not to show affection for I am still an Ohtori._

"Well I read and watch couples getting their own song by when they first kissed, but we first kissed with no music so I guess if we do kiss here and there was a song playing that would be our song correct?"

"By the information that you are giving me you are correct." He noticed that she was blushing through out the whole conversation. When Kyoya was about to say something Haruhi came with the food in her hands and placed it in front of them.

"Sorry for the wait guys, the line was really long. You two chose a really good spot. Kimiko are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

"I am alright Haruhi; I guess I am just a bit tired. Thank for getting the food for us, sorry that we made you go to all of that trouble. It must have been hard for you to get it since it is so crowed."

"No it is ok Kimiko. Kyoya-senpai you did not say anything wrong to her to get her like this did you?"

"No of course I did not say anything to her to make her uncomfortable Haruhi. What made you think so?" Kyoya notice that he was starting to blush a bit. He tilt his head a little to hide it for a bit.

"Well I don't know. It is just that I saw you two talking about something so I thought it might have been something that you said to get her like that. Do you guys want to head home after we eat?" She said as she was passing the food.

"Sure." Kimiko and Kyoya chimed together, so they all ate while talking and listening to the music the band was playing. Once they were done they left the mall.

"Alright men lets stay together and look for Kimiko's present so we do not get the same thing." Tamaki said while looking at the stores, but when he turned around everyone split up to different stores. A few minutes later everyone had a present for Kimiko. "How did you guys get your presents so fast?" Tamaki said with a very confused look on his face.

"Well while you were rambling on about the party Tono, we were shopping the gift online and reserved it. That is what you get for talking too much Tono." The twins chimed together.

"Why did you not tell me that we could have done this inside the car? I would have started to look around on the website to see what I could have gotten for Kimiko!" He started to yell and complain to the others for not telling him any of this.

"We already new what to get Kimiko in the beginning, right Takashi?" the small senpai said to his cousin.

"Right." that was all Mori said.

"Well what you guys get her then, so I would know what to get her or at least not get her the same thing. You know like how Hikaru and I got Haruhi the same thing for her birthday?" Tamaki asked.

"We got her shoes and a necklace that would go great with the dress that Kazuna got for her." The twins said.

"I got her a small golden round music box with a green trim and design. Takashi got the necklace that opens the box." Hunny said.

"Really, I still don't know what to get her!" He whined. Then he heard a sound and saw it. _That would be a great gift for Kimiko to have. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen-Sleeping Over at the Ohtori's**

** Kimiko's Birthday**

Kimiko heard Kyoya knocking on the door, after she put the last dish away. He was here to pick them up again. They said goodbye to Ranka and headed towards the limo.

"Happy Birthday Kimiko, here I want you to open your birthday gift from me now. I know that every one will make a big fuss of it when we get to school. Also I would love to see your face when you open it up." Kyoya said showing off another one of his rare similes to her. Kimiko was very happy to see his smiles more often now, and her cheeks were turning a light pink shade. Haruhi was shocked to see Kyoya acting all romantic towards Kimiko.

Kyoya handed her a purple velvet box and when she opened the box Kimiko saw that it was the bracelet that she wanted from the time when they went to the mall together.

"Oh wow Kyoya thank you. I could tell that the charms are everyone from the club, but who is the strawberry? Everyone else I could tell, but is the strawberry me?"

"Yes it is. I also got it because you love strawberries and you're sweet as one." Kyoya said with another true smile. The girls were very shocked on how Kyoya just soften up so quickly just by hanging out with Kimiko. Kyoya noticed and went back to his normal self again.

"Well that was the one that you wanted and I just felt sorry for you since you were not able to get it since you were not used to walking around with crouches. I will need to add this to your debt Kimiko, and besides I still do not know how you two were able to drag me there in the first place." Kyoya said trying to cover what he did earlier; he does not want anyone to know that he had gone soft.

"Kyoya-senpai you don't need to hide it. We both know that you have a soft side. You have shown it to us many times even thought you don't mean to." Haruhi said trying not to laugh like the time when she and Kyoya were in the mall together.

"Oh? Then name one time that I have done something nice that had nothing worth gaining for me then." Kyoya said being his cool emotionless self.

"That time when you spend your whole field trip in France looking for Tamaki-senpai's mom. You did not gain anything from that trip, well lack of sleep of course. You did a good deed on helping a friend instead of enjoying yourself on your field trip." Haruhi pointed out as she, while turning towards me. Kimiko was trying to put the bracelet on. Kimiko was happy to hear that he did that for Tamaki.

"Kyoya you really did that? That is so sweet. Why did you not tell me that? You told me on how you were playing the bad guy to teach Haruhi a lesson at the beach at Nekozawa-senpai's mansion. Then how about the time when you let Tamaki won the 'Cross Campus Ultra Race' for the school festival to help him look good for his grandmother?" She said to add more to the list.

"Ok, ok, I get your point. I have grown soft lately but you two know that I can't show it that much every signal day because I am an Ohtori."

"Yes we know Kyoya, but we would like to see your true side a little bit more often when you don't need to worry about on how you act. Also I thought you said you wouldn't be here for my birthday." She said trying to make Kyoya feel better.

"I will try when I can. Here let me help you with that Kimiko. I can't stand to look at you struggling to put that on anymore. And to answer your question I canceled it because I shouldn't put business before you." Kyoya said as he latched the bracelet onto her risk.

Kimiko started to blush an even darker pink then to a deep shade of red. Haruhi just wished that she had a camera or camcorder so she could tape this and show the guys about it, since she loves to tease them like that.

"Kyoya-senpai would you really give up an important meeting or anything, even though it is something really worth gaining, you would cancel it if Kimiko was going to give birth to your first child. Also this meeting is a one in a life time chance and it is good business for your family's company?" Haruhi asked bluntly towards them. They both turned into a very deep tomato color when Haruhi asked that question.

"Haruhi please doesn't talk about the future of me giving birth already. It is a bit embarrassing to think about it so soon." Kimiko said looking down trying not to look at Kyoya or towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi your question is very simple; of course I would skip the meeting to go to Kimiko if she needs me." Kyoya said trying not to blush anymore or show any more signs of being embarrassed.

"Really senpai, it just does not sound like you to put family and friends over business. I would like to see that happen in the future." Haruhi saying being hard to be convinced over Kyoya's answer.

"Young master we are almost to the school" said his driver and bodyguard, Tachibana while rolling down the widow that divided the driver and the passenger part of the limo.

"Thank you Tachibana, Kyoya should we stop now and walk over to the school like we did when we were first starting to date, I feel like we need today for some reason I guess I know that the host club will invade the limo since today is my birthday." Kimiko said.

"No we are going to get off at the front of the gate today Kimiko. Well we are here anyway Kimiko."

"Ok Kyoya." They started to head towards their classes. On the way they had a group of people wishing Kimiko a happy birthday and they gave her gifts. Kyoya took them and had Tachibana take them to the limo. They finally got to their class room in one piece. It was just Kimiko and Kyoya in the class room. They were just talking for awhile about school and life, until Kyoya's cell phone started to go off. He answered the phone.

"Kyoya Ohtori."

"Kyoya it's your father. I want you to invite Kimiko for dinner tonight and I want her to stay at the house for week to go over some things for your party and other events that she will be attending before this year. Is that clear?" Kimiko noticed that Kyoya seemed to be at unease after his father stop speaking. Kyoya looked at Kimiko with concern. Kimiko wandering what they are talking about.

"Yes father, but what sort of eve-"Kyoya's father hung up before he had a chance to finish. He closed his phone turned to face her to tell Kimiko what will happen this week.

"It seems like you will be staying at my house for a week. Father said that there are some things he would like to have a discussion with you." Kyoya explained

"I understand Kyoya, but I wish that your father would not invite me to your house like that and make me spend a week at your house with out consulting with it with Haruhi and Ranka."

"Yes, it is odd for father to do this. I am sorry about that Kimiko."

"It is ok Kyoya I don't want your father getting mad at you so I won't complain any more." Kyoya went over to her and kissed Kimiko on the cheek. Kimiko started to blush, since he does not kiss Kimiko too often at school.

"Thank you for being so understanding and going through my father's stubbornness'."

"It is alright Kyoya. I know how fathers could be." Then with out thinking Kimiko pulled Kyoya closer and kiss him one more time before the bell rang. They broke apart and Kyoya went to his seat and the other students went to the class room and class begun. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen-Surprise!**

"Kaoru hand me that tape please. I need to finish taping this sign before Tamaki-senpai brings Kyoya-senpai and Kimiko-senpai back from the library." Kazuna asked Kaoru as he passed her the tape to hang the "Happy Birthday" sign.

"Why are they at the library anyway? I thought they don't have anymore tests, so why would Tono take them to the library?" He asked as he helped Kazuna straighten the sign.

Kaoru helped her get down from the ladder and she said, "Well it is because he told them that there is a pop quiz that they need to take tomorrow for physics and they did not know that because they were too busy talking to each other during class. Which I highly doubt but it got them going."

Kaoru's cell rang and the caller id said it was Tamaki. He answered, "Yo Tono! How much time do we have left?" He was putting the ladder and everything else away.

"We have plenty of time, unfortunately Kyoya's father called him saying that they wanted to see Kimiko's fractures to see if they have healed and forgot to schedule an appointment to have her check up. So they are on their way to the hospital and they said that they would be back around ten minutes or so. Finish setting up and please help Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai bring in the cake. They should be at the main entrance soon." Tamaki ordered.

Kaoru turned around and told the other what was going on then he said, "Ok. Haruhi and Hikaru are all most finished putting up the balloons and setting up the tables. We have the food and drinks already and set. You are still bringing the gifts in right Tono? You said that you would bring them so no one would forget theirs. They are still in chairman's office correct?"

"Yes don't worry Kaoru. I will be there with the presents soon got to go. Bye!" They both hung up and went to their next jobs.

**Ohtori Hospital**

"Sorry for this sudden appointment Kimiko. I can not believe that we have forgotten to schedule it. It has been a couple of weeks since the accident but some were not so bad. Well let's take a look at your leg shall we?" Yoshio said as Kyoya helped Kimiko get in the machine so they could get the x-rays. Once they got the x-rays and they all went to Yoshio's office to talk about the fractures. Yoshio took a look and had a very surprise look on his face.

Kyoya and Kimiko were a bit nervous to see Yoshio have that kind of expression. Yoshio looked up at them and said, "This is very surprising for your fractures are completely healed Kimiko. It would have taken another two months for your leg has been healed. You two are free to go now." That was all he had to say to them.

"Are you sure Mr. Ohtori? Are you sure those are mine and not someone else's x-rays? There is no logical way that I could have healed that fast!" She pointed out the facts to Yoshio feeling all confused and happy.

"No these are yours all right. There is no mistake, if you want to see we will take off the cast and have you moved very slowly to show you that you're in deed fully healed." Yoshio took them to another room as they removed her cast and had her move her leg very slowly. Kimiko felt no pain at all when she got up and started to walk normally. Kyoya was smiling to see that she was walking and smiling again. She ran to Kyoya to give him a hug. Kimiko thanked Yoshio and they both headed out to the host club to tell the others.

**Host Club**

They got out of the limo and were heading towards the club room. They noticed that it was pretty quiet, once they opened the door of the third unused music room they found the host club in complete darkness. The couple started to walk in slowly when everyone started to scream, "**SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMIKO!**" Kimiko jumped as they scared both of them. Kyoya and Kimiko were surprised that they were able to plan this by themselves.

"Kimi-chan, Kimi-chan! Come over here! We want you to open your presents now!" Hunny said pulling her over to the gift table, no one noticed that she was actually walking now.

Kazuna was the first one to notice when she said, "Kimiko-senpai! Since when did you get your cast off?" Everyone stared at her and all she could do was smile and told them that she was completely healed now. Then they put it to the side and started the party. They made Kimiko open the presents first, the first gift was Tamaki's.

"Here Kimiko, open mines first!" Tamaki gave her a silver box with a blue ribbon. When she opened it she found a purple Dongo doll.

"Thank you Tamaki, it's cute." Smiles at him as the Dongo began to play the theme song.

"Open mines next Kimi-chan!" Hunny handed Kimiko a small golden box that had a dark green ribbon around it. When she opened it she found a small gold container with green designs on it.

"Oh Hunny-senpai it's so pretty, but how do I open it?" Mori gave her his present and she opened it and saw the dark green necklace that was on a golden chain with golden writing on it. It read "Hope" Kimiko looked at it and thanked Mori for it, guessing that the necklace was the key to open it. It fitted in the hole in the front of the box and twined it to the right twice and it opened playing "Seasons of Love" and pop out from the bottom was children playing in a field of flowers.

Kimiko started to shed tears when Hunny asked, "Kimi-chan what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Hunny said almost getting ready to cry when she shook her head and said, "It is not that senpai. I love it truly; it is just that this is the lullaby that my mom would always sing to me every night when I was little. She first sang it to me when I was two when I lost my grandmother and I couldn't get to sleep until my mom sang it to me. Thank you." Kimiko hugged them and wiped her tears away.

Then Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kazuna went up to her and handed in their gifts saying, "Ours are part of one." They chanted together. She opened them and was surprised that they got her a slim silk purple dress with matching shoes and accessories.

"Thank you, but doesn't this cost a lot for you three?" Kimiko asked as she looks up to them as they answered, "Not at all. They were very resemble price, so don't worry about it Kimiko! You will be able to wear it to Kyoya-senpai's birthday party next week!" they chanted together so well, like they rehearsed it. It was Haruhi's turn, she handed, her small dark purple box with a light purple ribbon around it. Kimiko opened it she ran up to hug her started to cry on her still leaving the gift in the box on top of the chair. Kyoya went to the chair to see what mad Kimiko cry so much. He knew that it was from Kimiko's entire mother's pictures that he remembers seeing when they used to hang out all the time. He was wondering the same thing that she was thinking, how Haruhi was able to get it.

Kyoya went over to them and asked, "Were did you get it?" in a very low angry voice.

The girls stopped hugging and Kimiko wiped her tears and looked at her repeating Kyoya's question, "Yes Haruhi, were did you get my mom's locket?"

"I got it in the mail one day with a note saying that I was to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. I believe it was in her will, we never got a chance to go since we are too young and we did not get called to hear the will." Haruhi explained.

Kimiko just smiled at her so warmly and thanked her. The host club was in tears, well the ones who usually cry at events like this, and all of them ran up to Kimiko to give her a big hug.

"WAIT! Not everyone gave you a gift yet Kimiko; Mother where your gift for her is?" Tamaki giving of his puppy face, and Kyoya said, "That is none of your business Tamaki."

"Well Kyoya already gave me my gift this morning. It is this charm bracelet." Kimiko showed them the bracelet that Kyoya gave her. Everyone was able to guess which charm is who. Kimiko told Haruhi that she was going to be spending the week at Kyoya's house. Tamaki started to play music.

Kyoya pulled Kimiko away from the crowed and took her to his little corner that has a thick red curtain, where he does all his work, to keep all the noise out.

Kyoya pulled the curtain around them and pulled her close to him. "Kimiko, I need to ask you something. Do you remember the promise that we gave to our parents when we were little?" Kyoya said while holding her with one arm around her waist.

"Where did this come from? Well I don't remember much but I think it was us…" Kimiko looked at him. "It was us getting married right?"

"Yes it was, but please believes me that was not the reason why I wanted us to date just so we could keep that promise. I really do love you Kimiko. The reason why I am asking you this is I want to make sure you remember and to see if you really want to be with me. My father thinks that we are still going to, but I will talk to him if you don't want to."

"Kyoya I want to marry you really. Yes I forgot about that promise but just being with you makes me so happy. Of course I will marry you silly" Kimiko said as she wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kyoya kissed her back and pulled her closer to him as he wraps his other arm across her back.

They pulled a parted and noticed that "Dear You" by Higuarshi no Naku koro ni was playing while they were kissing. Then Kyoya looked at Kimiko smiled and asked, "Would you count this as our song Kimiko?"

She looked up at Kyoya and said, "Yes this counts" Kimiko smiled and pulled him closer to kiss him. Kyoya was surprised that she did that; that his eyes were wide then closed them to saver this passionate moment. Kyoya was surprise because was about to do that to Kimiko but she beat him to it.

Then Tamaki opened the curtains to see if they were back there and saw them kissing. Kyoya and Kimiko pulled apart and Kimiko was blushed so hard that her face looked like a ripped tomato, and Kyoya's glare of his glasses hid his eyes so they would not see how embarrass and mad he was.

"Sorry! I thought that you guys would just talk to drown out the music. I did not think that either of you two would pull a stunt like that at school. I mean Kyoya is just Kyoya, I thought you would be safe Kimiko. I guess I was wrong, Mon Ami you have branched out to be so wild. I thought that a cool guy like you would not pull any odd acts like _**normal**_ people would pull." Tamaki said while he was bragging on how Kyoya was beginning to be more like him, more romantic, charming, etc. Kimiko noticed that Kyoya was getting offended of what Tamaki was saying.

Before Kyoya kills him Kimiko said, "Tamaki! Umm, I think that it is time to go. It really is late and I still need to pack and I would need to make sure that I have everything for a week over at Kyoya's place." She pulled Kyoya away from Tamaki and when they were out in the center of the music room she told the others, "Thank you again everyone for today. I will see you guys tomorrow. Kyoya, Haruhi come on I think that Tachibana is a bit tired of waiting for us don't you think so Kyoya?" Kimiko elbowed him on his side to get him out of the trance of trying to find away to kill Tamaki.

Kyoya snapped out of it and nodded his head and went to the table to get his book bag and his laptop. Haruhi gathered her thinks since she knew that Kyoya was mad at something if Kimiko was making an excuse to leave the party early. They said bye to Tamaki with a confused look.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Dinner at the Ohtori's**

_**Kyoya's Limo**_

"WHY DID YOU SAVED HIM KIMIKO? I COULD OF HIT HIM OR YELL AT HIM FOR SAYING SOMETHING SO STUIPD! YOU KNOW HE IS USED TO OF THAT ALREADY!" Kyoya was yelling at Kimiko for helping Tamaki getting away with it. They dropped off Haruhi, who was very confused.

"I know it was rude of him to say that to you Kyoya but I just did not want you to blow up like that. I thought that if you just calmed down you would find a better way to get back at him." She was saying very calmly and was ignoring that he was yelling very loud at her and causing a scene in front of Haruhi. She looked at him and said, "Kyoya how about we talk about this once we get to your house. We could discuses this rationally till then." The two of them just kept quiet on the way, Kimiko just looking out of the window and Kyoya was still typing.

As Tachibana driving he noticed that Kyoya and Kimiko were not talking to each other. _They are pretty quiet; I hope they are not quarreling. It would look bad in front of Kyoya's father I hope it is just because they are tired. _He thought on their way home.

Kyoya stopped typing and asked Tachibana, "Is there something you want to ask us Tachibana?"

He just froze; _did he read my mind or something? _"No-noo. Not at all young master."

Kimiko just looked at him and thought, _Kyoya why must you be like that? Do you want people to fear you for the rest of your life? I just hope that he would soften up before dinner with his family. I want to make sure they have a good impression of me. _Kyoya stole a few glances of her staring out of the window.

"We have arrived in front of the mansion young master." said Tachibana to Kyoya and opened the door for him and helped Kimiko get out of the limo.

"Thanks Tachibana for dropping off Haruhi home and waiting for me to pack up, I hope that I did not take too long for you to wait." Kimiko said before she went up the stairs to unpack. Tachibana was shocked that she looked almost like Kyoya when she smiled. He cleared his throat and said to Kimiko, "No not at all Ms. Fujioka."

"Just Kimiko please, I don't like being called Ms. Fujioka. Well thank you again Tachibana." Kimiko bowed, smiled, and went upstairs to meet Kyoya.

"What were you talking to Tachibana about?" Kyoya said in his angry tone.

"I just thanked him and apologized for taking so long to pack. Is that ok or did I do something wrong again?" Kimiko said in a scolding tone. Kyoya just looked at her and knew that he was a bit out of line, that he needed to cool down.

His glasses glared and he cleared his throat, looked at Kimiko like she was about to cry, and said, "Look I am sorry for the way I have behaved Kimiko. It is just that I was none of his damn business to know what is really going on between you and me. Come on, I will show you to your room ok." He extends his hand toward her; she looked up to see him smiling. Kimiko knew that he was really sorry just by looking in his eyes and his lonely smile. She took his hand and he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips as an apology for earlier. They pulled apart and Kimiko was turning all red hoping no one saw, while Kyoya knew that there was no one around. He showed her to her room which was right next door to his.

"This will be your room for this week Kimiko. I made sure it would be to your liking." Kyoya said as he opened the door for her; Kimiko went in and was amazed to see that the whole room was purple and silver all over the room. Kimiko looked around and looked at Kyoya ran towards him and kissed him. Kyoya's eyes were wide then closed and hold her closer. He carried her to the bed placed her down gently and they broke apart.

Kimiko said, "The room is great Kyoya, thank you." They continued to kiss each other on the bed and Kyoya started to move his hands up and down her back. They stopped and Kyoya helped put Kimiko's things away. Kyoya picked out a dress for her to wear for dinner. He chooses a light blue green fall dress that had see through long sleeves. He left the room so she could change. When she was done she knocked on his bedroom door. Kyoya opened his door wearing a dark blue three piece suit, and was surprise to see Kimiko with part of her hair tied up and the rest down, and with just a little bit of make up, which was just lip gloss and blue green eye shadow. Kyoya could not stop looking at her.

Kimiko got embarrassed and said, "Is it a bit too much. I know that Haruhi puts on make up when you guys dress her so I just thought tha-" Kyoya cut her off as he bent down to kiss her. Kimiko closed her eyes and wished for it to last forever. They pulled away so they would not wrinkle their clothes.

"You look beautiful Kimiko. You did a pretty good job putting on your eye shadow by the way. I thought you wouldn't put make up on?"

"I know but I thought since I am going to have dinner with your family I thought I would need to look presentable to your father and your brothers."

"Thanks for that also do you remember my sister, Fuyumi?" He asked her as he escorted Kimiko to the dinning room.

"Yes, I remember her. She went with you and Mr. Ohtori sometimes to the hospital."

"Well father told Fuyumi that you are going to stay with us for a week and she got so excited that she wanted to meet you, so she will be at dinner with us." He said. They went to the dinning room and waited for everyone else to come to the dinning room before sitting down.

When everyone came Kyoya helped Kimiko take her seat. She was sitting near Yoshio, Kyoya sat on the other side of her while his other two older brothers sat across for them and Fuyumi sat one seat away from Kyoya. They were talking about random stuff.

Akito, the eldest one; asked Kimiko, "So you are the one that Kyoya is going to marry. So what kind of job are you planning to get?"

"Well I want to be a nurse or a doctor to follow my parents Akito. So I will be almost the same field as Kyoya." She said while taking a bit of the food. They were all eating silently; which made Kimiko very nervous. Kimiko was quiet lost with all the silver ware but was glad that Kyoya was sitting next to her to help her out.

Then Yoshio broke the ice and asked, "Kimiko did you find your room to your liking?"

Kimiko said while putting her glass down, "Yes, I like it thank you very much Mr. Ohtori."

"So why did you agree to marry our little brother Kimiko? What did he promise you if you were to marry him?" asked Akai, the second eldest brother. Kyoya stiffened up when his brother asked; Kimiko just blinked and was confused to see Kyoya stiffen.

_Why did Kyoya stiffened up? It is just a simple question. A lot of people ask that sort of question. Well beside the point that Akai thinks that you bribed me to marry you. I guess it is still normal for rich people, since rich people do not marry commoners like me. Still though why are you so stiff my love? I just hope he does not think that his brothers are trying to get rid of me. Well just Akai since I think that Akito thinks I am ok._

"Well that is simple; I agreed to marry him because I love him very much. We knew each other since elementary school after all. Well not in the same one yes but we were still very close while we were in elementary school." She said as she takes a bit of her dinner and was keeping an eye on Kyoya; who is still stiffened.

Kimiko placed her hand on top of Kyoya's and started to rub her thumb across his. Kyoya jumped since he was surprise that he was out of his trace. Kimiko looked at Kyoya and mouthed 'Are you ok? Do you want to step outside for fresh air?' she looked back at everyone who was in their own little conversation. Kimiko looked back at Kyoya who just shook his head and went back keeping eyeing on his brothers.

"What are your hobbies Kimiko? I would like to see if you would actually be a perfect match to Kyoya over here." Akito said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What do her hobbies have to do with being Kyoya's bride!" Fuyumi blurred out, because she could not take it that Akai but now Akito is asking her odd questions. She knew that they are planning something the same way that Kyoya was thinking. Then Yoshio and Akai looked at her with disappointment in their eyes for talking out of term.

Kyoya was mouthing 'Calm down Fuyumi. It's alright.' Fuyumi looked at Kyoya with concern nods her head and look at them and said, "Forgive me; I don't know what came over me." Kimiko look at both of them worried. Kimiko thought of Akito's question and thought that there was nothing wrong with asking a person's hobbies. _Although, Fuyumi does have a point about hobbies, I was about to ask them the same thing to get to know each other. She is right though this does not have anything to do with marriage. Something is going on here, I need to try and end this dinner quick so I could talk to Kyoya privately._

"Well you could say that I have a lot of hobbies Akito. I like to cook, read, clean, draw, organize, and calculate everything. May I ask you what your hobbies are since you asked me?" Kimiko said as she looked at Kyoya hopping that it was ok of what she said. He nodded at her and they both looked at the two older brothers then at Yoshio.

"Well I like to read and listen to music a lot but you could say my real hobby is to study a lot." He said looking at Kimiko with kindness in his eyes whiles the other one seems to look at Kimiko with hate. She knows now that Akito wants them to marry but it was Akai who does not.

"Wow Akito your hobby is the thing that I am lacking in life. I hope I would be able to strengthen that so it would be a habit for me then to goof around."

"Wait, you are an honor student are you not? Then how would you be goofing of a lot but be able to get great test scores?" he asked me with a very puzzle look which made Kimiko giggle for a moment or two.

"Well I would study for an hour or two and then read, draw, or do any of my favorite hobbies. Then after two hours of goofing off I would go back to what I was studying and if I got anything wrong I would try to memorize it until it is buried into my skull."

"Hm that is very interesting Kimiko. Well I shall wish you luck with that then."

"Thank you Akito for that encouragement." The waiters took their plates and the butler said, "For tonight's desert we will be serving raspberry ice cream with fresh strawberries, raspberries, and cherries." The waiter that had Kimiko's desert said, "Do not worry Ms. Fujioka, young master Kyoya already told us that you do not care for sweets as well but love fruit like he does. So for the two of you are just have a bowl full of fruit for desert." He placed the bowl in front of them. The bowl was very elegant and small.

Kimiko turned towards him and said, "Thank you very much, the fruits looks very delicious." The butler had the same expression as Tachibana.

"Well Kimiko you seem to now a lot of my brother very well, did he give you flashcards or something to memorize for this kind of test. Also are you pretending to have the same interest as him as well being nice to the staff so you could be in this family faster?" Akai asked very firm and with fury. Kimiko felt scared when he finished.

"THAT IS ENOUGH AKAI! If you have nothing better then asking questions to our guest then I suggest that you hurry up and eat so you would have time to study tonight." Yoshio said in a firm voice. He got up and left the dinning room followed by Akito who seemed to be worried on what was on Akai's mind. Then both of them went to their rooms.

Yoshio kept on looking at them until they were out of sight, then turned to Kimiko and said, "I am sorry about that Kimiko. It is not like Akai to ask people odd questions like that. I even told them that you were shy and don't like to answer a lot of questions."

"It is ok Mr. Ohtori. I understand but it is ok for them to try and get to know me." She took a couple more bits of the fruit and looked at Kyoya who barley touched his plate, who also barley ate his dinner as well.

Yoshio notice and asked him, "Kyoya is everything alright? You barley touched your plate." Kyoya broke out from is thoughts and looked at Kimiko, who had a very concern and worried look, and answered his father, "I am just not hungry tonight father. Excuse me; I will be in my room if you need me. Kimiko would you like to come with me?"

"Um is alright if I leave as well, Mr. Ohtori?" She asked Yoshio to make sure that they were done talking. He received envelop from one of the servants, and his face dropped like it was making him nervous. Then he gave them permission to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen-In the Moment**

"Kyoya what was that all about back there? Why were you so stiffened when your brothers were asking me questions? They were just trying to get to know me. You and Fuyumi were being so pre-"

Kyoya cuts her off when he bent down to kiss her and snaked his arm around her waist. He used his other arm to pull her closer to him and just held Kimiko tight as they kissed. Kimiko just melts in his arms.

They went to Kyoya's room afterwards and sat on his bed. They were talking about what happened at dinner. They slowly got closer together then closed the gap between them as they closed their eyes. Kyoya lowered Kimiko down to the bed as he slowly lowered himself on top of her. They had their hands rubbing on each other's bodies. Kimiko started to groan as Kyoya smirk at her for finding her weak spots. Kimiko got back at him as she found his weak points making him groan. They kiss as Kyoya snaked his arms around her waist as Kimiko snaked hers around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then uncontrollable Kimiko started to unbutton his shirt and then he grabbed her hands lowered them down. They broke apart and Kimiko opened her eyes to see Kyoya was going to finish unbuttoning the suit and she saw his toned up chest. Kimiko moved her hands through his chest. She started to kiss his bare skin as he slowly takes off her dress while kissing her neck.

Kimiko moans as Kyoya moves down to her collar bone. She kisses his chest as she traces his abs caresses with her fingers. Kyoya groans and left a hickey on her collar bone as he rubs her thighs.

"I love you Kyoya." She kisses him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyoya kisses her back as he held her close and left a trail of sweet kisses to her ear. He whispered sweetly, "I love you too Kimiko" He then kisses her body as he takes off her underwear. Kimiko moans his name as she lifts her hips to him. He pushes her down and said, "Not yet love. I want to see how far you can go." He smirks as he mouths one of her breast as he grinds her center.

Kimiko gasps and moans as she said, "Oh God. Damn you Kyoya. My limit is low okay." She takes off his pants and strokes him telling him to go on.

Then his phone rang on his bedside table. He was trying to ignore it as much as can when he could not handle it very well. He picked up the phone and sat up. Kimiko started to get up as well as she snaps out of the trace and starts blushing into a crimson color. She covers herself with the sheets and looks at Kyoya.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered it in a bit of harsh way but still respectable incase it was Yoshio.

"Kyoya come to my office, there is something that we need to discuss."

"Very well father, I will be there in just a minute."

"Good, see you later."

Kyoya hung up and looked at Kimiko who was surprised that it was Yoshio at the other end. _Why would they call each other if they are in the same house? I guess they are a bit busy to actually call each other like normal people. Oh, the key word __**normal people**__ I forgot that they are rich and have a big house so a guess it is normal for them to call each other. _Kimiko thought as Kyoya said, "Kimiko, why don't you go and change clothes, I will meet you in your room once I talk to father about something."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then" leans over to him and kissed him.

Kyoya said, "I guess I better make it quick then huh?"

"If you want to, just don't make your father mad if it is important okay." She smiled and went to her room after putting her close back on. After Kimiko left Kyoya went to his closet to change into a long light blue turtleneck shirt and tan slacks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- A Nightmare**

As Kimiko went back to her room she puts on her nightgown and went to bed Kimiko tried to fall asleep for a bit, so she would not be so tired when Kyoya comes back. Kimiko looked at the clock and it was about ten, she turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over her.

_Kimiko was walking to school and it was empty. She looked at her watch and it was an hour before school starts. It was very dark but she heard someone talking, it was very faint at first then it started to get louder._

"_Kimiko why did you not come with me, if you did come with me you would have saved your friends and families' lives."_

_She kept having vivid images of Ranka all beaten up and could feel that a few of his ribs where broken. She saw him getting hit by a car while it was snowing. His body skidding on the road while seeing dark, red blood all over the car and the white snow. _

Kimiko woke up screaming and notice that she was out of bed. She got up and noticed that there were scratched marks on her arm. _I guess that I was so scared that I was trying to wake myself up. The dream keeps getting worse and worse. I can't tell when that is going to happen and why. Who was that woman talking? Also the pain I felt before I fell down the stairs at school is starting to make sense with this dream. I never had a dream that is two weeks advance. _As she started to go back to sleep she heard the door open, and was surprised that it was Akai.

"I heard you screaming. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said as he went in closing the door.

"Yes, I'm fine Akai. Thank you for checking up on me. I just had a bad dream that's all." Kimiko got a bit nervous when he came closer to her.

"You don't mind if I stay here with you to make sure that you are able to sleep again do you?"

"I'm sorry but I do mind. I don't know you that well still Akai. So can you please leave my room?" She started to back up until he turned off the lights and pinned her to the bed.

"You really are a beauty Kimiko. I don't see why my brother should get everything now. It doesn't make sense to make the youngest one to be the head of the family and get to marry you. I think I need to teach my brother a lesson to not let his guard down since he has a girlfriend and that he is going to have the business." Akai starts to undress her.

"Akai please stop! Kyoya doesn't think that way! You are just imagining things!" Kimiko struggled to get out of his grasp.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen-What is the Worst That Could Happen?**

**Few minutes earlier**

Kyoya went down the stairs to meet Yoshio in his office. Kyoya got to the door heard Akai talking to Yoshio about something. He could barely make out what they were saying. He heard footsteps coming his way. Kyoya went back a few steps pretending that he was just now getting there. He turned around and started walking again Akai just looked at Kyoya knowing that he was trying to listen to their conversation.

"What are you doing here Kyoya? I thought you would be up stairs with your fiancé and make plans on what you two would do when you inherit the family's business. I don't see why father is making you the youngest one of all to be the successor of the business. To make things even worse you choose a commoner to be your bride. Was she in need of money Kyoya or some how for you to gain by marrying her?" Akai said with hatred in his eyes.

_So that is why he was so mad and kept asking Kimiko those kinds of questions. He thought that we don't really love each other and that we agreed to this just to gain something? _Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at his brother and simply said, "That is none of your concern. We just fell in love. That is it nothing else. If you want the damn business then you could have it."

"Ha. You think father would allow that to happen? I have tried to convince father that someone like you would never be the family's successor. You would just bring shame and bring down the business once you have it the very first week."

"Well I doubt that would happen, because Kimiko is a very smart girl and I am certain that if I need help Kimiko would be able to fix the problem." Akai just left and Kyoya knocked on Yoshio's door. Yoshio told him to come in as he went inside his office Kyoya sat down on one of the black seats and waited for Yoshio to finish signing some papers that were on his desk. He cleared his throat after putting the last of the paper work away and said, "Kyoya it seems like you can't marry Kimiko. I'm sorry but something has come up and we need you to be engaged to Ayame Jonouchi instead."

"Father I can't and I won't! Just give the position to someone else! I don't want it anymore! Besides why Ayame anyway?" Kyoya waited for his response, hopping that he would not argue. Kyoya saw that he was drinking again.

_Great, just great, why did I not notice that before? I guess that the letter really spooked him for him to drink that much. Now I need to be more careful then ever. I just need to choose my words and to remember that he might be a bit drunk._

"We have been having a few problems again, it seems like someone is buying off business again. You will marry Ayame whether or not you are the next successor!" Yoshio got up and slapped Kyoya so hard that his glasses fell off. "Don't think that you can back out from your family Kyoya."

Kyoya bent down and puts his glasses back on. He got back up and said, "If you think that I am not ready yet to be the heir then why give it to me? Why can't you just give it to Akito or to Akai? I told you that I don't want to be the heir of the family's business anymore. My friends are more important to me the family's business! Why do you give the business to me? I will also not leave Kimiko to marry someone else just to save our family's business!" _Shit. I think I went overboard again. He is starting to give me a very unpleasant look._

Yoshio punched him across the face and his eyes were red. _Great he won't remember this. _

Yoshio looked at him and said, "You may go now Kyoya. Just remember that you are part of this family and you will marry Ayame Jonouchi."

Kyoya left his office as his cheek began to stink, Akai walked towards him in the hall and notice the injury on his cheek and said, "You know Kyoya you should not argue father when he is drunk. I am just surprise that he let you go so easily. You sure were lucky today from him that is."

Akito came into the hall after hearing what Akai said and did not like on where the conversation was going and said, "That is enough Akai. You should have told me the truth if you did not wanted Kyoya to be the heir. I am sure all three of us would have talked to father about it."

Akai just looked at Akito in a very despicable way. Then he turned towards Kyoya smirked and said, "Oh please tell Kimiko that I did have fun with her while you were talking to father. Just try not to scare her too much that she already is now."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER AKAI?" Kyoya was so mad that he was running up to punch him but Akai dodged his blow and punched Kyoya in the stomach. As Kyoya was about to get up Akito helped Kyoya get up but Akai pushed Akito aside and started to kick him. He continued to beat up Kyoya until Akai heard someone coming.

He ran away as Akito was getting up and came to Kyoya and helps him get upstairs and helped him dress his wounds. Then later on helped him change into his nightwear, he told Kyoya to check on Kimiko to see what Akai was talking about earlier. By the time Kyoya reached her room and knocked on her door she did not answer. Kyoya knocked again, and thought that she fell asleep. He went in to check on her, when he went in he heard her crying. The light switch was on the other side and the light from the hallway was not bright enough to see where she was. Kyoya shut the door to make it easier to see were she was.

Kyoya saw that her night gown was near the bed and the sheets were off the bed too. _I hope this just means that she just put on a new one and she was just tossing and turning and fell off the bed and that is why she is crying. Please let it not be the other thing._

Kyoya was so nervous to see the results as he got closer to where Kimiko was crying. He got the courage to say, "Kimiko what's wrong? Is alright if I wrap you up with the blanket and put you on the bed or do you want to talk on the floor for a while?" Kyoya tried to her calm and moved slowly towards her since she is in deed scared about something.

"K-kyoya? Is it really you?" Kimiko said while weeping softly now and trying to see his face in the dark.

"Yes it is Kimiko. It is ok, I am here now. I am going to turn on the light really quick ok? So I could wrap you up in the blanket." As he reached for the lamp she yelled, "NO! I mean it is ok. I mean, just hand me the blanket, once I am done could you carry me to the bed, and stay with me tonight please?" She sound she is just a small fragile kitten.

"Kimiko I think it would be best if I turned on the light. What I see I would not be mad at you. I promise. It will not change on how I feel about you."

"Ok Kyoya, you could turn on the lights now." Kyoya turned on the light while holding the blanket in his hand. He looked down at Kimiko, who was still crying. Kyoya's eyes were wide when he saw that her whole body was bruised up, scratches on her arm, and hikes all over her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- Sorry**

Kyoya quickly placed the blanket over her and gently picked her up and carried Kimiko to the bed. He placed her down slowly and bent down to get her nightgown and helped her put it on. Kyoya looked away once he finished rolling up the gown to make it easier for Kimiko to put it on. Kimiko took the blanket off and tried to put the gown on as quickly as possible so she could have him look at her again.

While she was finishing putting on the gown. Kimiko looked at Kyoya and noticed the bruises on his face. She gave him a worried look and said, "Kyoya your face…what happened to you?"

Kyoya touched his face and remember his little fight with Akai. He chuckled as he told her, "Just a little argument with my father. Nothing to worry about right now love. We need to concentrate on you. Kimiko, it is not too safe for you to stay here. I could take you home now if you want, or rest tonight and I will take you home first thing in the morning. I will talk to father and tell him what happened. So do you want to go home now or tomorrow?" Kimiko could not answer since she wanted to stay here with him. Kimiko grabbed a hold on his face and turned it to face her.

"You better tell me about what happened soon also you could still hold me tight and kiss me. I know you are taking it slowly for my sake, that is another reason why I love you Kyoya, you understand. I appreciate that you are taking it slowly so you would not make break into million of pieces, but I am fine now since you are here now with me. It will help me more if you hold me a bit closer." She threw her arms around his waist and was still crying.

"Kimiko, my brother will pay for what he did so don't worry alright? What else did he do to you to make you cry?" Kyoya asked, but Kimiko shook her head and started to cry again. Kyoya got on the bed very slowly so she wouldn't be scared. He placed arms gently around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her now damped dark brown hair, and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I guess that I am not as calm as I planed to be huh? Um…Kyoya….Do you hate me for not being strong?" Kimiko asked shaking like a rattle snake.

Kyoya just tightened his grip around her and whispered, "How can I ever hate you for what you did not have control over. It was not because you were not strong enough; it was because I took too long to come to you." Kimiko looked up at Kyoya and he raised her head a little, then Kyoya lowered his head enough for both of them to feel their warm breaths on their skin, and Kyoya closed the gap between them with a very protective kiss.

Kimiko turned to face Kyoya to make it easier for both of them to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kimiko felt safe in his arms now as she brought her arms around Kyoya and pulled him tight so he would not leave again. Kyoya started to rub her back to helping her to relax after being raped by Akai.

"Kimiko," Kyoya was trying to talk but Kimiko just would not let him talk. Kyoya tried to talk between kisses as he said, "You… still have not ….answered….my question….yet." Then he just pulls away for it was hard for him to breathe between each word and kiss. He looked at Kimiko in the eye as he finished his sentence. "Do you want to go home now or in the morning after you get some sleep? I don't want you to stay here after what happened."

"Kyoya I want to stay by your side I will be ok to stay during week." Kimiko said. Kyoya just raised his eyebrows and just looked at her all shocked and after two awkward silences Kyoya finally said, "If that is your choice I will not force you to change your mind, but until then you are to stay with me at all times. You will be safer if you stay with me. I will come to your room at night and sleep on the couch or chair and sleep by your bed to make sure no one comes near you."

"No Kyoya sleep with me." Kimiko said pulling him closer to her to show him that she wants him to sleep next to her.

"Will you be ok with that? You would not be a bit freaked if I sleep on your bed?" Kimiko shook her head and hugged Kyoya tighter to show that she will feel safer if he sleeps with her. He hugs her back, and Kimiko was getting over on what happened since she knows that Kyoya will stay with her now.

Kimiko scooted over to make room so Kyoya could lay down with her now. Kyoya got on the bed and she got closer to him and placed her head on his broad chest and Kyoya put his arm under her and used his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kimiko felt his body heat and started to blush a little since she was still not used to with being this close to Kyoya. Kimiko ignored the feeling and started to snuggle closer to him and was about to fall asleep until she said, "I love Kyoya. I love very much; I don't care what ever happens. As long as I am with you I am happy, and I am yours forever."

"I love you too Kimiko; I am just sorry for not being there for you when you need me the most and for yelling at you. I will try to-"

"Shh. That's enough that is all I needed to hear Kyoya." She raised herself to give him one more kiss goodnight, and Kyoya leaned down and kissed her back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one- Guilt**

She was able to drift off to sleep after she kissed Kyoya. He was still awake and was just looking at her sleeping position. He chuckled on how she could just fall asleep so quickly just being near him. Kyoya kissed her head and said, "I am sorry ok. I will try and be there when you need me the most. Also I won't give up on marrying you as well" He kissed her cheek and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He placed his chin on her head and pulled her closer, he felt that he needed to be very protective over her now after what Akai did.

Kyoya fell asleep while resting his cheek on top of Kimiko's head. Kyoya woke up at one o'clock after a dream that he would not like to have again. He was breathing very heavily; he turned to see where Kimiko was. He saw her lying right besides him on her side facing the opposite direction of him and the covers were at her waist. Kyoya raised the covers all the way up to be her chin was and got up to the balcony from her room to get some fresh air. Kyoya tried to remember what the dream was so he could try and figure out what it was trying to tell him.

_Let's see now, I was walking around the park with Kimiko in the morning just talking. It was snowing and the next thing I knew I saw Kimiko on the floor bleeding right next to me. There were not wounds on her but she just started to bleed all over. _

_Next thing I knew I was at her funeral and it was raining cats and dogs but we were all outside. Then I noticed that I was holding white lies while everyone was putting down purple carnations down on her case. Soon the white lies were turning into blood red and then I was in her place inside the case but I could not get out. Then I heard woman's voice saying, 'It is time for you to die Kyoya so you will be able to feel the entire pain ad suffering that other people died because of you. Your mom, your father, brothers, Fuyumi, and Kimiko died because of you. You should've married Ayame instead of being selfish and keeping your own feelings first. _That is when Kyoya woke up.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya turned around so fast that he almost fell of the balcony if it were not for Kimiko to grab him and pull him towards her. She looked at Kyoya and almost yelled, "Are you crazy? What were you planning to do kill yourself? You really scared me there Kyoya?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kimiko, it is just that you startled me there for a second. I just woke up from a bad dream that is all, and I just came over here for some fresh air to cool off. Why are you up my dear?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her to see if she was ok from what happened last night.

"Oh, it is just I did not feel you beside me so I saw you with your head in your hands so I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, but if you had a bad dream it is best if you tell someone about it. Do you want to talk about it Kyoya?" She was looking at him with very worried eyes that just wanted to make Kyoya cry and hold on to her very tight.

_I never felt this scared in my entire life before. The thought of losing Kimiko is so unbearable. _He got the courage to look at her and said, "No I fine Kimiko, sorry for worrying you like that. Come on it is late, we should try and go back to sleep. Ok." Kyoya passed her before she got a chance to say anything else. He turned around to see if she was following him back to the bed, but notice that she was just staring at the full moon, and holding her mom's locket.

Kyoya went over to her wrapped his arms around her placed his chin on her head and said to her, "The moon is sure beautiful tonight is it not? Kimiko, what is on your mind to make you look at it and hold your mom's locket?"

"What makes you think that something serious is on my mind Kyoya? It is just a habit for me to think while holding onto the locket." She said looking at him with cute, innocent eyes. Kyoya just smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and helped direct her to the bed to get some more rest. Kyoya picked her up cradling her against his body after closing the windows behind them. He carried her to the king sized bed and laid her in it and noticed that she fell back asleep. Careful not to wake her up he crawled in. Kyoya has not even put the cover over them and noticed that she wrapped her arms around him.

_Do I really make her fell safe and comfortable around me? _He smiled and kissed her head before falling back asleep holding her close to his body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty- two-Bad Morning**

**Sunday**

Kimiko woke up to see that Kyoya was not next to her. She saw a set of cloths for her to wear on one of the chairs. _I wonder where he went. He is either in his room or at the library._ Kimiko put her hair up in a ponytail and made sure her mom's locket was still on her and headed to Kyoya's room to see if he was up. Kyoya was standing right outside her room waiting for her.

"Good morning my dear, I trust you slept well?"he said with a huge smile on his face. She noticed that he was wearing a light blue turtle neck dress and tan slacks to match her. His smile seems to be bigger when he is usually happy.

"Kyoya you seem to be a very cheery mood this early in the morning. Did something happen while I was still asleep?" Kimiko said as Kyoya was leading her secretly away to get out of the house.

They where in the limo and Kyoya sat next to her by the window looked at still smiling and said, with both legs crossed and his hands laced and over his knee, "I am in a cheerful mood because I am glad to see you all happy and beautiful this morning. I thought we could spend the day together since everyone is busy today."

"So where are we are going then? You did just dragged me out the house very quickly and secretive." Kimiko said smiling as she leans close to his cheek and kissed it. "Also good morning love."

"Good morning, my dear." Smiled and holds her cheek closer and kissed her. Kimiko moved closer to him and moved her hands around him pulling him closer to her. As the car mad a sharp turn they fell off their seats and Kyoya was on top of Kimiko. They both laughed and got back up and just held each other's hand and talked what they were going to do until they got to the restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three-First Date Ruined**

"I know that you love to eat rice omelet so I thought this restaurant would be great for us to have breakfast." Kyoya said to her while looking at the menu.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to have your word on that. Let me guess Kyoya, you know about this restaurant is, because Tamaki made you come along with him for one of his odd ideas. I guess Tamaki has his uses for being so amazed by our ways." Kimiko said as she looked through the menu.

_Everything sounds so good, I would like a rice omelet but I would like to try there crepe, but the last time that I did try one it was not that great._

"Their crepes are not that bad here, especially the strawberry one. That was the reason why we came here; it was to try which type of crepe tastes better. Tamaki told me that he wanted to try different types of crepe to see why commoners were so fond of it. I'm sorry, I bet you hate me using that word in front of you right?"

"No I don't take it offensive at all, so is that you are going to order Kyoya?"

"I can't decide whether or not to get the strawberry crepe or the rice omelet." He said.

Kimiko was looking at him and said. "How about this darling, I am in the same predicament so you order the crepe while I order the omelet. Then when they come we could split them and we will have both of the things that we want."

"That's a great idea my dear. Ok we will do it that way then." He motioned the waiter to come over there to take their order and with that done they just talked. "Also Kimiko tonight I need to tell you something important. I have been neglecting to tell you but I don't think I can fix it this time." looks at her.

"Kyoya, what is it that you are trying to fix by yourself? Does this tie up on why you are avoiding your father?" Kimiko asked while taking a sip of water. The waiter came with their order.

"Yes, it is the reason but the problem that I am trying to fix is difficult" He said while they were cutting up half of their food so they could try both of them.

"Well if you are having problems doing by yourself then I guess I have to help. They did say that two head are better than one." She said smiling at him.

"Yes, I believe your right about that. I hope you could help with this my dear." Kyoya said while taking a bit of the rice omelet while Kimiko took a bit of the crepe. They kept silent for the rest of their meal. On their way back to the limo Kyoya received a phone call from Tamaki telling him to go to Haruhi's place. Tamaki wouldn't stop calling until Kyoya agreed to go.

"I guess your date got interrupted huh love?" Kimiko said with a small smile.

"Sorry but it seems like we need to go to Haruhi's place. Do you want to grab your stuff?" Kyoya said while holding her hand.

"That's right; I am supposed to go back today. Sure, kill two birds with one stone I guess." Looks down

"You know you could come over anytime Kimiko. I would love for you to stay but I don't you to be alone with Akai when he comes back from his trip." Pulls her closer and wrap his arm around her shoulder as they get in the limo.

"I know, but I am not scared as long as I know that you are there with me Kyoya." Kimiko rests her head on his shoulder on their way to Haruhi's place.

"Fine you can stay at my place. We need to talk to Ranka about it first."

"What about your father? Are you too scared to face him now after my birthday?" Kimiko looks at him worried.

"No, okay yes but for good reasons though. Now that you mention it your birthday was the worst day of your life wasn't?" Kyoya turned his head to look at her with guilt written on his face.

"Don't give me that. You didn't plan for your brother to do that to me. Also it was a bad day for you as well. I noticed that your cheek was swollen you were beaten up badly."

"Let's not talk about it now." He kissed her head.

"When will you talk to me then?" She pulls away from him to actually face him. "You are scaring me Kyoya! Just tell me please!" starts to cry. Kyoya just held her close and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kimiko. I didn't want to burden you with this. I should've told you right away instead this late." Kyoya kept on holding her as he explained what happened that night.

"Kyoya, you said that your father was drunk. Maybe he really didn't mean it when he told you to marry Ayame. We should really talk to him. Also I'm sorry that your brother did that to you." Kimiko kissed his cheek that was beaten up. Kyoya just smiled and kissed her.

"Don't be love; I acted for it when I attacked him." He holds her cheek and rubs his thumb across. "You are my peace, so when ever I am with you I feel at peace." He leans closer and kissed her as he holds her closer. Kimiko pull his head closer and pushes herself on top of him, making him lean on the door. Kyoya moved his hands to her hips as she moved hers around his neck. Kyoya smiled at her and said, "I guess we should talk to both of them for you to stay with us permanently huh?"

"Haha, ya I guess so." Kimiko blushes after realizing what she was doing. Kyoya just held her closer to him as he sits up.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about dear." Kyoya rested his head on hers. They arrived at Haruhi's place.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four- Old Friends Meet New Ones**

They were about to eat the cake when the door bell went off Haruhi opened it the people that where standing behind the door made Kimiko's mouth drop open.

Kimiko went over to the door and peeked over Haruhi's shoulder to see if it really was them. Kimiko heard someone talking but could not place the persons face. "Hi you must be Haruhi Fujioka; we talked over the phone earlier. I am…"

"Kimihiro Watanuki is that really you? Himawari Kunogi is also here. Wow it has been awhile since we saw each other. Where is Shizuka Dômeki? I thought since you two are here I thought that he would be here as well." Kimiko looked down then when she looked up Dômeki was standing behind Watanuki.

"Don't worry Kimiko, that big idiot would not come today because of archery match." Kimihiro did not know that Dômeki was behind him. Kimiko laughed and Dômeki said, "Who are you calling an idiot you idiot. I said that I would be late for I had an archery _**meeting **_not a match." Kimihiro just jumped out of his skin after Dômeki finished talking.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM DÔMEKI?"

"Oh, please come in, it is freezing over here. I want you guys to meet someone very important. Did you two go to the school as well? You two are still in uniform." Kimiko said as she dragged them to the living room where Kyoya is still drinking his tea with Haruhi explaining what was going on. They entered the room and Kyoya got up and went over to them to introduce him.

"Kimihiro, Dômeki, Himawari this is my boyfriend Kyoya Ohtori. Kyoya these are my friends from middle school through my first year in high school. Haruhi you met them a couple times remember?" She set out some plates and cups so they could have some tea and cake when they were sitting down.

"You have a boyfriend now Kimiko?" Watanuki asked as he sat down

"So what are you guys hungry for? I could make lunch for you guys, Haruhi what do you feel like having? This is your apartment after all." Before anyone could say anything the other members of the host club rang the door bell. Haruhi went over to the door and they all went in.

"Hi Haruhi! I hope its okay that we dropped by!" Tamaki said as he holds a box of treats.

"Tamaki-senpai you should really call first." Haruhi said with gloom aura hanging over her.

"I thought Tamaki did, because this morning he told me that he called you letting you know that they where coming over." Kyoya glared at Tamaki who went in defense mode.

"Mama please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry for lying to you but I had to check on our daughter. I was worried about her being here alone."

"Tamaki you know you should really think about our people's plans. Kyoya and I were busy today." Kimiko said as she brought out more tea. "Also I want you guys to meet three of my friends from my old high school. This is Kimihiro Watanuki, Himawari Kunogi, and Shizuka Dômeki. This is the host club that I was writing you guys about."

"Right back when you kept in touch with us." Watanuki said as he went to greet them with the others.

"Don't be like that. You never responded to my last one Kimihiro. I got one back from Himawari and Shizuka." Kimiko said smiling as everyone sat down.

"I'm getting hungry. What's there to eat? CAKE!" Hunny grabbed the cake and started to eat it. Then it started to snow.

"Well it is lunch time and since everyone is here, what do you guys want to eat?" Haruhi said although it seems like she does not want to deal with the cooking so Kimiko said that she would make lunch since Dômeki will only eat food from certain people and since he likes to eat her cooking.

"Well I would like some shougayaki with some odango. I brought the stuff for it, here you go." Dômeki handed Kimiko a box that had the pork, the spices, and the other things that Kimiko needed to make the odango.

Kyoya stood up and said, "I'll help you." Kimiko smiled and told him that he will only get in the way. Kimihiro volunteered and followed Kimiko to the kitchen.

"Why would mother be in the way? I mean he doesn't cook or anything but he could still help." Kyoya looked at him and shook his head.

"Tono you really are slow aren't you. Isn't obvious that Kimiko-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are going out?" Hikaru said resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID THEY START GOING OUT? A MOTHER SHOULDN'T GO OUT WITH THEIR DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki was going over the walls in a panic. Kyoya hit his head and telling him to shut up. Tamaki got upset and went to his corner to plant mushrooms.

Himawari giggled at them and said, "That is a very interesting group that Kimiko landed in right Dômeki?" Himawari said looking at him while smiling still.

"Right interesting group" Dômeki looked at Kyoya. Kyoya noticed and just glares at him. Dômeki stood up and motioned him to follow him to a different room. Kyoya followed him while the others were talking.

Watanuki made the takoyaki and the miso soup to also have with the shougayaki.

"Kimiko why was your friend so surprised to find out that you were going out with Kyoya?" Kimiko looked out of the window and saw that the snow turned into a blizzard.

"Oh, that well Tamaki is slow at things and likes to have things the way they are. Kyoya and I wanted to keep secret for awhile since we didn't know if his father would allow us to go out." Kimiko was cutting the pork while she talks to Watanuki.

"Why though? Shouldn't his father be okay with it since you are kind person?" Watanuki stopped cutting the octopus meat and looks at her.

"Well we thought so as well until we remembered that we are from different families. I mean we already heard some odd rumors about us dating. They think that I blackmailed him or something to have the future head of the Ootori family date a commoner like me." Kimiko stopped cutting the pork and tears formed in her eyes. She was thinking about the night of her birthday when Akai attacked her. "They are slowly dieing down but it still hurts and I don't want Kyoya to bear that for the rest of his life." Watanuki went to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sure he feels the same way Kimiko. It looks like he really cares about you and wants to make sure you don't get hurt. Also I bet he is trying to make you happy with all of this going on." Kimiko turned around and hugged him tight while crying.

"I don't want him to worry about me though. He has been working so hard to be head of the family because of his two older brothers. I don't want him to slip because of me though!" She buries her face in his chest.

"Do you think he feels the same though Kimiko?"

"No, I know he doesn't want that to happen. He told me that he will put me first before anything else."

Dômeki just kept on staring at Kyoya until he finally said, "What happened to Kimiko? She seems jumpy with all of us like she is keeping something from her friends. I have a feeling that you are the reason." Kyoya stepped back a bit, surprised that he was able to notice so quickly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Dômeki. Nothing has happened to make her different. I think you are imagining things." Kyoya glares at him.

"I don't think so; I have been with her long enough to know when something has been bothering her. Either tell me or I will ask her and she will tell me."

"Why would you ask her? I'm telling you nothing happened. You have no physical proof that there is something wrong."

"Kunogi called Watanuki and me to come over to the park so we could call Kimiko to wish her a happy birthday. She didn't pick up but when she called back her voice seemed a bit shaky. She seemed terrified when she called us back that night. So I'll ask again. What happened to her that night?"

Kyoya grew tense and just kept quiet. In the kitchen Watanuki just held on to Kimiko until she pulled away and smiled at him and said, "Thanks Kimihiro. I needed that off my chest. I hope you are right though. I don't want to see Kyoya suffer because of me."

"I am sure or else you two would not be together right?" Watanuki gave her a kind smile as he wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, you're right." Kimiko finished wiping the tears away. "Well we better hurry up and finish making lunch." They went back to cooking. Kyoya just kept on staring at Dômeki not knowing whether or not to answer him. Dômeki couldn't take it anymore and pinned him to the wall.

"Answer me! What happened that night! I don't want to ask her incase she falls apart again!" Dômeki had his fist ready to punch him.

"I can't tell you because of that reason! She told me not to tell anyone because she doesn't want to make it hard for anyone! Believe me I am dealing with it!"

"Well that should do it right Kimiko?" Watanuki said as he was putting everything on a tray.

"Yes I would say so." They went to the dinning room with the platter of food. Kimiko noticed that Dômeki and Kyoya were missing. "Hey where are Kyoya and Dômeki?"

Himawari looked around and said, "I think they went that way." Himawari points to the hallway. Kimiko went over there and over heard Dômeki saying, "Just tell me what happened that night and I won't tell anyone! If you hurt her you'll be sorry."

"If you want to know Shizuka I'll tell you." Kimiko looks at them with sad eyes. Dômeki lets go of Kyoya and they both looked at her.

"Kimiko you don't need to tell him." Kyoya stayed in his spot knowing Dômeki would stop him.

"We can't hide it from them Kyoya. Kimihiro noticed that something was bothering me as well. They are my best friends and they are like family to me so I can't hide it from them." Kimiko tried to smile as she walks closer to them. She looks at Dômeki and said, "While you guys were calling me on my birthday I was attacked. Kyoya's older brother came at me getting revenge at Kyoya for surpassing him and his other brother to be the head of the family. Please don't get mad at him Shizuka." Kimiko started to cry and Dômeki held her.

"Thank you for telling me. I just wish you could have told us sooner Kimiko. I won't get mad at him Kimiko, so please don't cry." He held her closer and Kimiko kept on crying for awhile and pulled away.

"We better get back to the others before they all come over. Please don't tell anyone else."

"I promise Kimiko." The boys followed Kimiko back to the dinning room after she wiped her tears away. Everyone chat and the lights went off.

"Great the power went off. This storm is really getting on my nerves." Haruhi said as she was looking for a flashlight. She grabbed a couple and started to hand them out.

"Alright men and ladies, since we are trapped in Haruhi's place this calls for a sleepover!" Tamaki said as the twins and Hunny cheered.

"Senpai this is serious! Besides we don't have enough room for everyone." Haruhi gave Tamaki an angry look and he went over to a corner and sulk.

"Just forget about him Haruhi. I'll see if we can call our families to let them know where we are." Kyoya said as he reached for his phone. "This is bad; the storm is causing interference with the signal."

"I guess we are stuck here then huh? I guess it will be like a sleepover huh Watanuki?" Himawari said smiling at Watanuki.

"Yes but how will all of us sleep together in here though? It is already crowed in here."

"Hey Haruhi how many rooms do you guys have?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru kept on scaring Tamaki.

"Stop scaring him you guys! Anyway we have four large rooms. So I guess the girls will sleep in one and the rest of you will have to figure out the rest." Haruhi said as she lights up some candles.

"There are eight boys here right? So four in each room, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki could share a room and Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Kimihiro, and Shizuka could share the other room." Kimiko said as she got out the bedding for the rooms.

"Wait why I have to share a room with this big idiot!" Watanuki said as he points at Dômeki.

"At least you don't have to share the room with Tono. He wets the bed still." Hikaru said as he sat down on the couch with Kaoru.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T TELL LIES ABOUT ME HIKARU!"

"Stop it wills you! Listen Kimihiro I know you don't like Shizuka much but it is the best way to arrange room right now. Just talk with the others to figure something out okay. I'm going to get the rooms ready." Kimiko left the room.

"Let's just clean up and get ready for bed. Hopefully the storm will go away." Haruhi said as she picked up some plates. Everyone helped out and went to there rooms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five-Kyoya's Past**

It was almost midnight and Kyoya sneaked out of his room and walked towards Kimiko's room. Kyoya knew it would be empty since everyone else was sharing a room.

_I guess I can't go to bed after all. Not after that dream. I can't get it out of my head. Not ever since that night. It seems to be getting worse ever since Dômeki questioned me._ Kimiko entered her room and Kyoya turned around and was surprise to see her.

"I heard you leaving your room so I got worried. You have quiet feet but you can't close the door easily" She smiled at him.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep very well. Not with Tamaki talking in his sleep that is." Kyoya walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Kyoya I know you're lying to me. This is not the first time you were having problems sleeping. Something is bugging you so let me help you. I can listen to what's bugging you." She hugged him tightly.

He placed his chin on top of her head, then lowered it to her ear and whispered, "I will tell you Kimiko, but it will take me sometime to tell you everything since it is about my past. I am going to tell you because I believe that you have every right to know since we are going out and it is the reason why I'm not getting any sleep." He then motioned her to Kimiko's bed; they laid down on the bed with the covers over them. Kimiko placed her head and her hand on his chest and listen to the rhythm of his breathing. He wrapped one of his arms around her and the other one holding her hand that was on his chest.

"I would always go to the flower garden that my mother and I grew together when I was about four. I never left the house past ten before, but after my mother died you could say that everything got rowdy. My father got angry very easily so if we mentioned our mother in front of him he would get mad and start yelling at us. That was when I started to sneak out of the house. I would always feel better when I go to the garden, it seemed like I felt her presents near me. I stopped going there after you started to come visit me everyday and talk to me Kimiko. I felt like you were my savor that I did not need to sneak out to go to the garden, if I needed to calm down I would just call you or just thinking about you calmed me down. After you left with out telling me were you were going to stay; I just stayed locked up in my room. I felt like the person that I love the most just keeps slipping out from my grasp."

Kyoya had a long pause, Kimiko wish that he would not force himself to tell her about it but she was happy that she could help take off some weight off his chest. Kimiko looked at Kyoya and saw that his glasses were off and a tear was falling off from his eye. Kimiko leaned up closer to him to kiss him. He was a bit shocked; _I guess I caught him off guard while he was thinking about it._

"You don't need to tell me anymore Kyoya if you don't want to. I know that this must be hard for you as it is." She kisses his tears away. "You told me what I wanted to know, this is going to be hard for you if you keep…" Kyoya kissed her again and pulled her closer to him. The kiss was very sweet and warm and Kimiko knew that Kyoya needed to tell her or else he would not be free from the thing that he kept inside. They pulled away and Kimiko nodded and kisses his eyes and lay next to him waiting for him to continue.

"As you know my mother died in an accident, she was on her way to come and pick me up from school, but she left the house a bit too early. When the limo was turning a corner some drunk driver was speeding really fast and the limo driver saw the car coming right towards them. He tried to back up so they would not hit, but it was too late."

Without thinking Kyoya tighten his grip on Kimiko. He still noticed that he was hurting her and loosens his grip and apologized.

"The drunk driver went to fast since the limo driver couldn't do anything and the limo just turned over and my mother just flew out of the window and she hit the ground hard. She lost a lot of blood. I found out what happened when the principal called me to his office to tell me what happened and that Akito and had to come and get me. I wanted to ball out after hearing what happened to my mother, but as an Ohtori we were not allowed to cry. When my brother came and picked me up we went straight to the hospital and then we saw her all bandaged and beat up. I ran over to her and was yelling at her to wake up. It was just my siblings and I; if it was my father then I would have been slapped and got kicked out of the room. I was just glad that Fuyumi was there to comfort me. She held on to me tightly like mother would do if something scared us when we were little. She then stroked my head and tried and calms me down before father came. He had a meeting that day and he did not hear the news until after the meeting, so I had a few more hours to cry in Fuyumi's arms. Akito and Aki tried to be strong on not to cry to show a good example to me but they started to cry as well. I kept on yelling that I was sorry for killing her."

"What do you mean 'for killing her'? It was not your fault Kyoya; you knew it was my fault for not trying to stop her before hand. She was just doing what most mothers do; she wanted to pick you up. So please stop saying that it was your fault because it was not!" Kimiko got up towering over him and looking straight in his eyes. _He knows it was my fault so why does he need to blame himself!_

Kyoya whipped a tear away and tucked a strained of hair behind her ear. He leaves his hand behind her ear and looked into her eyes and said, "What are you talking about Kimiko? We been over this love, so why are you still saying it is your fault?"

"I just feel like I could've done something to prevent it. If you say it's not my fault then stop saying it was your fault." Kimiko started to cry and Kyoya leaned forward and kissed her. He brought her down and what felt like forever they broke apart before Kimiko placed her head on top of his chest again. His arm that was around her was now on her back and the hand that was behind her ear is now on the back of her head, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

It took Kyoya awhile to let him continue until finally he said, "Fuyumi helped me a lot after that, when my father finally came in I already stopped crying. He was so mad to find out that mom died that he did not notice that I was crying, for the redness of my eyes was not gone. Akito tried to calm father down but was not able to do so; I think he was yelling something about suing the family of the drunk driver. Of course he did not since he was just mad. When we got home father told us never to mention mother, go to the rooms that we would use to go with her, and to go to her garden. He would not even let the gardeners go to the garden to help take care of the flowers. I would sometime go to the garden at night to take care of it since I helped her grow it, and I knew that she would not like it if her garden died. When father found out that I was going to the garden secret he beat me badly. Ha, he did it because it just pained him to be reminded of mother's death. We all loved her very much, he would drink a lot and if we were near him when he has too much he would beat some of us or hit us really hard."

He stopped when he felt Kimiko squeezing him a bit too hard. It was killing her to hear that Yoshio would hurt them like that, taking his anger on them. _I would understand about not mentioning her or going to the spots were their mother go to a lot but since they were still very small when their mother died they can't help but forgetting the new rules._

"Were you blamed by your father as well Kyoya? Uh, never mind Kyoya I did not mean say that really. I was just thinking out loud."

"Yes my father would blame me but that would be when he is drunk, that would be the only time." Kyoya said that in such an odd way. Kyoya started to stroke Kimiko's hair. "Because of you I was finally and truly free from the burdened that was on my shoulders. I thought you would want to know another reason why I love you." He then kissed her head. Kimiko smiled and went up and gave him a very passionate and loveable kiss.

His arm still around her waist and his hand was still on the back of her head and was gentling pushing it to help deepen the kiss, and Kimiko placed her hands at both sides of his face so he would not move so much. Her arms soon stretched out to go around his neck, and they stayed like that for a good minute and forty-five seconds.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me Kyoya? You know that I am here for you." She said with her forehead touching his. Kyoya shook his head.

"No that is all I want to tell you for now."

"Ok, just tell me anything that you want me to hear ok. I don't want you to keep things inside anymore, we are best friends and there are no secrets between us." Kimiko kissed him as Kyoya gently forced his tongue into her mouth and rolled on top of her. Kimiko started to suck on his tongue as Kyoya searched her body roughly with his hands. She moaned as they continued to deepen the kiss. Kyoya moved down to her neck and left a hickey near her collar bone. Kimiko moans as she takes off his shirt and licks his chest before leaving a hickey. He then moved his hands underneath her tank top until Kimiko stopped him.

"Sorry Kimiko" Kyoya said panting a bit. Kimiko also panting said, "Don't be, believe me I want to keep going but." She looks at the wall next door. "They might hear us and we would be in trouble."

Kyoya laughed and said, "Ya you're right. I don't want to deal with Dômeki again nor do I want to hear Tamaki nagging us. We can still go to on just quietly." He smiles as he takes off her tank top.

"I guess we can give it a try." She smiles and kisses him roughly as she crassly touches his abs with her fingers. Kyoya mouths one of her breast as he squeezes the other one. She moans quietly and wraps her legs around his waist. Kimiko sucks on his earlobe as he lowers his body close enough for her to feel him. Kimiko groans and takes off his pants as he takes off hers. She pulls him closer as she strokes him. Kyoya groans as sucks on her nipple. He held her hands and looks at her.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself"

Kimiko nods and kisses him. She looks at him as she said, "Kyoya…I-I want you" blushes "with me always." Kyoya nods as he kisses her and pushes into her slowly. Kimiko moans as she begs him to go faster before she moans any louder. Kyoya deepens the kiss as he pushes harder and faster hitting her core. Kimiko groans in his mouth as she digs her nails down his back. He groans as he lowers his body and they both moved together until they hit their climax and almost screaming each others lover's name.

Kimiko pants and placed Kyoya's head on her chest and just held on to him.

"I love you Kyoya." Kimiko smiled as he looks at her.

"I love you too Kimiko." Kyoya kisses her moved to lie down next to her. "We better get some sleep incase this storm does go away tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Goodnight Kyoya" She leans up and kissed him. Kyoya kissed her back and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six- Aunt Riza**

Kimiko woke up at her usual time and was smiling to see Kyoya sleeping next to her. She slowly slips away and was about to quickly get dress when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the bed.

"Where do you think you're going my love?" Kyoya not completely awake towered over her.

"I was just going to get dress and make breakfast." She smiled and kissed him while bringing him down. Kyoya moved to her neck as she was moving her hands through his hair.

"You know there are two other people who can cook. Just stay here and let's continue where we left off." He went back to her neck as he moved his hands under her night shirt. Kimiko moan a bit but stopped him.

"You know we can't Kyoya. I would like to be able it if we get married. We still need to find out who is doing this and try and fix this."

"I hate it that you keep bringing that up my dear." Kyoya rested his head on her shoulder. Kimiko laughed and kissed him. Kyoya tried to keep her in bed but she got out and told him to get out so she could change. He went out and went to his room with the others. Kimiko changed clothes and went to the kitchen to see what to make for breakfast.

Dômeki woke up and went to the kitchen and said, "Morning Kimiko."

"Morning Shizuka! How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright, how you feeling?" He said as he stares at her. Kimiko turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I feel fine. Why do I look ill or something?" Dômeki walked closer to her and looked at her in the eye.

"You just seem scared around everyone and it's making Watanuki and I worried."

"I'm fine really you guys worry too much." Kimiko said smiling as she went back to making breakfast. The others woke up before Dômeki could say anything. They started to eat and talked as they got to know each other. The twins picked on Tamaki as Haruhi yells at them for making him cry. They fought and did everything normal as Kimiko and Kyoya sat in the living room talking.

Kyoya looked at Kimiko and said, "What was Dômeki talking about to you this morning?"

"I guess he thinks that something else is bugging me. It's nothing though love." She leans and kisses him. Kyoya kissed her back and held her head as he moves closer to her. He pulls back and said, "You sure Kimiko? You do seem like something is bother you. Have you had anymore odd dreams?"

"I guess you can tell huh? Well it's just the same dream over and over in my head of …" Kimiko looks at Haruhi to make sure the others were keeping her busy. She looked back to Kyoya and continues, "Uncle Ranka's death. I think the part where I got my ribs beaten up was him. I was experiencing his death." She buries her face in her hands. Kyoya holds her as he rubs her back. Kimiko held on to him as she buries her face into his chest.

Watanuki and Dômeki saw them and went over to them. Watanuki puts his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Kimiko what's wrong?"

"Kimihiro," She looks at him and went on saying, "nothing is wrong just still a bit sleepy that's all."

"You don't have to lie to us Kimiko. You can tell us right Dômeki?" Watanuki looks at him as he just nods. They heard a knock on the door.

Haruhi went to answer it. When she opened the door a middle age woman with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a ski outfit stood there. Haruhi looked at her and asked, "May I help you?"

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me dear." Takes off her hat and smiled at her. "I'm your Aunt Riza. You were about six years old when I last saw you. Is your cousin Kimiko here?"

"Ya she is come on in. We have a lot of guest here so it'll be a bit stuffy." Haruhi moved aside to let her in. Riza went inside and saw Kimiko.

"Kimiko my have you grown. You look just like your mother. I don't know if you remember me but I'm you Aunt Riza." Riza smiled as she walked over to her. Kimiko and Kyoya's eyes grew wide when they recognized her voice from there dreams. Kimiko got up and went to hug her.

"It's nice to see you Aunt Riza. Wh-what brings you here?" Looks at her trying not sounds scared. Haruhi went to the others and told them to get out so they could have more privacy to talk. Everyone left but Kyoya, Watanuki, and Dômeki.

Before Himawari lefts she told Watanuki and Dômeki, "Please let me know what happened okay guys." They nodded as she left. Kimiko showed Riza to a table and the girls sat down to talk as the boys went to the living room to listen.

"Kimiko I wanted to apologize for blaming you for killing Kyoya's mother. I was just really upset to lose a great friend. I hope you can forgive me for telling you this after so many years." She looks at Kimiko with kind eyes as Kimiko was surprised that she said that.

"Of course Aunt Riza, I forgive you."

"Good now the other thing I need to point out is that you have to break up with Kyoya and break the promise you two gave to your parents when you were little. I need you to come live with me and marry one of the sons of my associates."

"WHAT!" Kimiko stood up and looks at her. "I will never agree to that!"

"You'll have no choice love. You are under my care now. See for yourself." Riza hands her the paperwork. "I was able to convince your uncle to send you under my care."

Kimiko eyes grew wide as she looks at her. "What did you do to him?" The boys ran inside the room.

Kyoya looked at Kimiko then at Riza. "Kimiko what's going on?"

Riza looked at the boys and said, "That is none of your concern, however since you are the one who was supposed to marry Kimiko I guess I could tell you. I bet your father didn't tell you that I was the one who changed your marriage. Kimiko is now under my control and will be living with me as she meets her new fiancé. She'll be marrying one of my clients in America."

"How were you able to have my father changing his mind? He's not that easy to renegotiate." Kyoya looks at her as he holds Kimiko. Riza smiles at how strong their bond is then laugh on how useless it is.

"You really think it was that hard to change his mind? I've been connected with your family for a long time that I should know how to bring you down. I'm able to buy the business and take you down." Riza smiles as she got up and heads out. She looks at them and said, "You have until tomorrow morning to be packed and ready. We are leaving tomorrow on the early fight back to America."

Kimiko fell on the ground and started to cry. Kyoya comforts her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Here Comes Goodbye**

At six o'clock in the morning Kyoya took Kimiko to the airport after saying good bye to everyone. They were two hours early so they sat by the gate in silence. Kyoya broke the ice by saying, "We will be able to stay in touch love. Don't worry my family is going to fix this." He wrapped his arm around her and pulls her close. Kimiko rest her head on him as she snaked her hands around his waist.

"I hope so love because I don't want us to be apart for so long again. Especially since we were just reunited"

"I want to give you something Kimiko." Kyoya got up and held her hand as he kneeled. "Just so you have something to come back to." He pulled out a ring and slips it on her left ring finger.

"You know I won't want anything else but to be beside you" She smiles and kisses him. Kyoya kisses her back as he held her close. She held the back of his head as she deepens the kiss.

Kyoya pulls back and held her hands as he whispers in her ear "Follow me dear." Pulls her to a dark corner and pushes her to the wall. He sucks on her neck and leaves a hickey as he moves closer to her. Kimiko let out a soft, low moan as she runs her hands down his chest to his waist. Kyoya pulls her closer making her feel him as he pushes his tongue in her mouth. She groans and sucks on his tongue as she loses her fingers in his hair. Kimiko moans as she kisses his neck. Kyoya kisses behind her earlobe. She moans his name softly as he left hickeys down her throat. Kimiko groans and unbuttons the top half of his shirt kisses his chest after licking up to his collar bone and left a hickey on his collar bone. Kyoya groans and starts to move his hands under her skirt until she held his hands.

"K-kyoya" pants, "We can't right now." She looks at him as she holds his hands close to her heart.

"You're right…we shouldn't do it right now. Too many people could see" Smiles at her.

"Ha, ha you're funny Kyoya." Smiles and kisses him. "I should go wait by the gate. Aunt Riza might be there already." She buttons up his shirt.

"Alright love" held her hand and turned to lead her back to her seat. "Just remember that I will always love you and wait for you to come back.

"That's what I was about to say." Kimiko stops him and pulled out a necklace. "I also want to give you something dear. It was my father's and I am sure he would be happy if I give this to you." Hands him a dragon amulet "My parents told me they help them remember that protecting the one you love is not always by action but by words." Kimiko blushes.

Kyoya smiles, takes it, and kisses her. "Thank you I will wear it always and think of you being safe"

Kimiko smiles and hugs him close. Riza walks in and separates them. She told Kyoya that their marriage is a mistake and they need to know that they should give up. She dragged Kimiko on the plane as Kyoya stayed there until their plane left.

**Yuko's Shop Earlier**

Kimihiro went to Yuko that morning and told her what was going on with Kimiko. Yuko just nods as she smokes her pipe. Kimihiro was getting irritated that Yuko didn't care that Kimiko was leaving when they just got to the shop last night.

"Aren't you going to stop them Yuko? Kimiko's flight is going to leave soon. I am sure they would love to see her before they go."

"She is meant to go to America. I can't change what has happened, but I might help them out if they wish. I am only here to grant wishes Watanuki not to control people's lives." Yuko inhales on her pipe and slowly exhales. She looks at Kimihiro. "Don't be so glum Watanuki. Their destinies are already written out for them."

"But didn't you say that we can change it if we truly wanted to?"

Yuko smiled at his ignorance and said, "If that person knew what he or she is destined to do. I told you that Dômeki was destined to stand by your side and even though you didn't want that he still ended up being good friends with you."

Kimihiro made a sour face at the thought of him and Dômeki being friends. "I wouldn't say friends Yuko more like a helper for the annoying errands you make me do."

"Either way you can't change your future no matter how much you wanted to." She looks at him depressed and helpless she pats him on his head. "You have a good heart Watanuki but there are just some things you can't prevent or change."

"Right" nods and kept looking down.

"Now enough of that go make me some umaki tamago! Also bring in some beer to!" Yuko laughs as the young boy argues with her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight- Far Away**

_It has been two years since I have seen her. I lost contact with her when Riza took her phone away about three months after she left Japan. I just hope she is okay when I try and find her. _

Kyoya, wearing blue jeans and a green dress shirt, is on an airplane to America during his summer break in his second year of college. He heard from Kimihiro that Kimiko is at a boarding school in New York. He also warned the young Ootori that she may be different not only by appearance but in soul. Kyoya didn't understand what he meant by that all he had to know was that he had to see Kimiko no matter what now that his schedule has been cleared and knows where to find her.

**New York**

Kyoya headed to the school and saw Kimiko walking in a light purple sundress with a tall, tan guy with short, spiked jet black hair, in dark blue jeans and a red dress shirt with the two top buttons unbutton, with his arm around her waist. He was confused and walked towards her and calls her. Kimiko stopped and turns to look at him so does the guy and pulls her close. As he got closer he did notice different about her. To him Kimiko looked older in the last two years and her eyes seemed to have lost the warm feeling he sees every time he looks at her.

Kimiko just stared at him confused. "Sorry but do I know you?" Kyoya felt like the ground just disappeared right underneath him. He just looked at her worried then calmed down and gave her his host smile.

"Forgive me I thought you were someone that I knew. May I ask what your last name is?"

"I am afraid I can't answer that. I don't have a last name. It's odd I know but I don't really have a last name."

"I see, sorry for bothering you." He bows in front of lady and turns to leave but she grabbed his sleeve. Kyoya turned around and thought he is seeing his Kimiko again with tears in her eyes. Then it disappeared quickly as her guy pulls her back and whispered in her ear. She nods and leaves. The guy watches her for a minute and turns to Kyoya.

"Sorry about that she is still getting used to the transfer. I am Kurogane it's nice to finally meet you Kyoya." Kurogane offers his hand. Kyoya looked at him confused as he shakes his hand. "I think it's time I explain a few things. Do you have time to spare?" The young boy just nods and follows the tall one to the schools library.

"What did you tell Kimiko to do earlier?" He asked as he sat down across from Kurogane in a study room so no one can interrupt them or disturb the others for the news the tall one was about to tell to the young Ootori.

"I told her to go to her room and rest. We just finished taking a huge history exam and that usually wears her out."

"Yes she usually does get tired out after big test…studying for long periods of time almost every night." Kyoya looks down looking back the time the girl and boy spent in Japan. Kurogane looks at him and cleared his throat to get his attention again.

"Anyway the information that I am about to tell you may seem odd but you will have to take my word for it." He looks at the confused college student and waited for him to tell him to go on. "The Kimiko you just saw was the Kimiko I…married in the past as we were traveling through dimensions with some comrades. We-"

"Wait you are married to her?" Kyoya stood up hitting the table. Kurogane told him to quiet down and pulls him down.

"Yes, I guess you could say it was her ancestor that I married. Its complicated Kyoya but the Kimiko that I know her soul is with the soul of the Kimiko that you know. When I am near her, her memories comes back but they will be random and she will have the same physical conditions…just like when she got pushed down the stairs at your high school. The internal bleeding was from the past Kimiko."

"That's right…she told me that she saw someone that she knew…in her dreams or something like that. The doctors also said that the cause of the bleeding was strange. So it was because you were trying to help her." Kyoya looks at him as Kurogane nods and looks away.

"I didn't mean to bring her more pain, even now will bring much more pain to both you and the present Kimiko. I am sure it will go away if I leave so you can be with her now."

"What do you mean? What might go away?" Kurogane looks at Kyoya as he told him that Kimiko is pregnant. Kyoya just stares at him with wide eyes.

"I see you told him about both Kimikos" Yuko came in followed by Kimihiro and black Mokona. Yuko was wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top. "Hello boys"

"What are you doing here Yuko?" Kyoya looks at her then glances at Kimihiro. He nods at the raven hair boy.

"I am here to clear something out…if you do take her back then she will die. It would be breaking Ryuu's wish."

Kurogane looked at Yuko confused as he asked her, "What did my son wish for?"

"He wanted her to be with you again…in exchange for his life so the child in her womb could live and take his place."

"And you granted that wish to a five year old?"

"That is what I do. I grant wishes…I have no right to say no to my clients. So what will it be boys? Have the boy die so his father could be happy with his mom again or let Kimiko die along with the unborn child" The boys including Watanuki looked down. Kyoya and Kurogane agreed to let go of Kimiko so Ryuu can still have a life. Kyoya went to Kimiko's room. When he got there he noticed that it was his Kimiko that he knew and loved with all his heart. He explains what they agreed on.

"This is your life Kimiko…you make the final decision." He looks at her as he held her hand.

"K-kyoya…I don't want to lose you nor do I want…my son to die." She starts to cry. Kyoya held her close and comforts her. "I know love but…I will be fine. I don't the child to die either." Kimiko buried her face in his chest as she held him close.

"I want us to at least do it one more time… I want to love you before I go. Please love." Kyoya tighten his grip then loosens it as he kisses her and sits them on the bed.

"Alright love…I will go ea-"

"No, go all the way dear…don't worry about me." she kisses him. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Kyoya deepened it, tilting her head back and gripping the back of her neck lightly. He sighed happily when she moved to sit on his lap, evening out the height difference. Kyoya slid his tongue along her lips, asking permission before slipping his tongue in her mouth. He groaned almost silently when she moved in his lap and responded to the kiss, twisting her tongue around his.

"God...Kimiko.." Kyoya groaned, breaking the kiss and trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. "You are not making this easy for me." He whispered in her ear then bit her earlobe lightly, earning a soft gasp from Kimiko.

"I am sorry but I couldn't help it" He pulled Kimiko closer to him, and pulling her on his growing need. His hissed in pleasure when Kimiko moved unconsciously in his lap trying to get comfortable. Grabbing her chin lightly, and turned her face back to him, and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue in her mouth. When she kissed him back, he let go of her chin and ran his hands up and down her sides before hooking one under her shirt. He slid his hand up her shirt, and brushing the underside of her breast lightly. Kyoya pulled his face back to watch her as he swiped his thumb upwards, over her breast, and smirked a little when Kimiko let out a silent gasp again and abruptly pull Kyoya forward in a kiss, then stumble to unbutton his shirt. Her hands shook as she tried getting the small buttons undone, and Kyoya took pity on her and helped her, shrugging it off and tossing it on the ground near them. He sighed quietly as her hands ran over his bare chest, and slowly made their way down to his pants. She curled her fingers around the belt, tugging it teasingly for a second before going to unbuckle it.

Once the said task was finished, her fingers moved to unbutton his pants and draw the zipper down. From then, two pairs of hands worked quickly to discard Kyoya of his pants, then his boxers. He let out a small gasp of pleasure when Kimiko brushed her hand along his manhood, then abruptly pulled her hand away only to push the small brunettes' dress up and over her shoulders. He tossed it somewhere behind him to join the pile with his clothing, and admired her pale, smooth skin. The two teens simply stared at each other in a slightly awkward manor, before their lust and hormones seemed to take over once more. They pulled one another close, and their lips met the others in a passionate kiss. Their hands wondered the others body, exploring, touching, memorizing. The longer this went on, the deeper their kiss got, and the bolder their hands were.

Kimiko's hands slid down his chest and to his tightness, while his swept along her breasts, flicking and teasing the hardening peaks. Kyoya broke the kiss first, letting out a quiet groan as Kimiko's hands closed around his cock, stroking it in a hesitant, innocent motion. He let his hand cover hers to guide it in a faster, tighter motion than she would have thought acceptable, and let go when she got the gist of how he liked it. He rested his head against her shoulder heavily, as his breathing picked up and his heart accelerated, the pleasure shooting down his spine to gather in his lower regions. He let out quiet groans every time she completed a stroke along his hardened sex, and teased the slit on the head when she reached it. When he felt a tightening starting in his stomach, he gently pulled her hands away and kissing her, laying her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

He smirked down at her as he trailed his hands from her shoulders, and over her chest, teasing her nipples for a second, and then moving on down her stomach to reach her center. He brushed over the bundle of nerves for a second, moving down to her slit, before moving back up when he heard her breathless gasp of pleasure.

"P-please...K-kyoya..." Kimiko begged quietly, looking up at him with clouded, lust filled eyes. "Do it now…I don't know how much time I have left" She said, pulling him down flush against her body. She sighed in longing as the head brushed along her slit for a second, and took quiet satisfaction. Kyoya, holding himself up on his arms, guided himself to her opening. He brought his face down to hers and captured her lips in a deep kiss as he slowly pushed into her tight heat.

He broke the kiss once more when he was fully placed inside her, and whispered in a husky voice. "I love you Kimiko."

"I…ah…love you too Kyoya" She pants and kisses him roughly. He drew his hips back slightly then pushed back, making both moans for more friction than what was created. The two continued to move with each other, in sync, slowly but steadily reaching their peak. Kyoya bites the soft pale skin of her neck as she moves her hips at the same time with him. Her inner walls clamped tightly onto Kyoya's rigid length, squeezing him,

Kyoya gasped, his thrusts got sloppier and quicker as he felt his own rush come. He pushed into her quickly, and went still as he reached his own rush happen his seed spilling. He pulls out and lay behind her as he held her close and kissed her shoulder blade lightly.

"I will always love you Kimiko. You…you should get some rest now." He buries his face in her neck. Kimiko turns over to face him and moves closer to him.

"I will" She looks at him and kisses him. "I love you Kyoya forever." She smiles at him and hugs him one more time before she died in his arms.

"I will never forget you love" He held her close to him as he cries.


End file.
